


Our Arranged Love

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), King Tony Stark, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Peter Parker, Queen Pepper Potts, Tony is still called Iron Man though, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, United States is a Kingdom, War, gay bois, idk - Freeform, maybe smut?, prince harley keener, their a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: The United Kingdom of America was a fine one, one that prospered and grew more and more as the years went on.A few years back, the king and queen had a small run in with a terrorist group, one that wanted to see the fall of America and their royal family. The King wasn’t worried, inviting the Mandarin to his house live on television to prove a point that he was just a coward and all talk. The Queen on the other hand found this insane and not safe, begging the King to leave the palace. It was during their fight over whether to stay or not that the Mandarin did take the invite and did bomb the palace, injuring the Queen and presuming that the King was dead, since his body wasn’t found.Expect he wasn’t, and one small boy knew he wasn’t dead. And the only reason was because he had come home from school to find a man had broken into his family’s garage, expecting to see a bugler or a dead beat and instead finding His-Royal Highness.-Or, Tony and Pepper adopt Harley and his sister Abbie. Just they have laws, and while the kids can get away with not totally being royalty, there are some rules they can't get away with.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 154





	1. The Start of Something Big

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for this fandom!!! AHHHH
> 
> Im a little rusty, but I hope you all like it!
> 
> (also, it has been pointed out to me that I was using the wrong form of arranged. (was using Arraigned when I shouldn't have lol) so yeah. for the first two chapters its not right but it should be ok starting at chapter three
> 
> Told from Harleys POV (most of these are. If they aren't then I will put a little note before the chapter so you guys know that)

The United Kingdom of America was a fine one, one that prospered and grew more and more as the years went on. 

A few years back, the king and queen had a small run in with a terrorist group, one that wanted to see the fall of America and their royal family. The King wasn’t worried, inviting the Mandarin to his house live on television to prove a point that he was just a coward and all talk. The Queen on the other hand found this insane and not safe, begging the King to leave the palace. It was during their fight over whether to stay or not that the Mandarin did take the invite and did bomb the palace, injuring the Queen and presuming that the King was dead, since his body wasn’t found. 

Expect he wasn’t, and one small boy knew he wasn’t dead. And the only reason was because he had come home from school to find a man had broken into his family’s garage, expecting to see a bugler or a dead beat and instead finding His-Royal Highness. 

To say Harley’s expressions would be hard. In that moment, he was at first pissed, since someone broke into his garage. He had been working on quite a few trinkets and machines and the thought that someone had stolen or broken them filled the small child with anger. But the moment he saw who it was that broke in, his anger and annoyance had moved towards astonishment, shocked to see the man he read about in school and sang about in the Pledge of Allegiance sitting on his sofa. For Tony, he was first hesitant and nervous. Hearing someone come in to the presumably abandoned garage for him nervous, that he had been found and was moments away from death. But when he saw it was a child, not sure what age since he didn’t deal with kids, holding a small potato gun of sorts, he had to hold back laughter. The kid was brave for sure, persistent as he asked questions, and Tony felt no harm in sharing the honest answers. 

Tony had realized in his few days there, hiding in the small garage, that the kid wasn’t well off. Harley never said it, but he could tell from the dirty clothes and hair, the rumble of his stomach and the cuts and bruises on his knees that he had a hard life, one that shouldn’t be hard for a child. So he gave the kid a deal. In return for keeping Tony a secret and letting him stay in his garage, he promised the kid a new home, one safe and clean and under his own care. He promised him a table always full of food so his stomach wouldn’t go hungry. It was something he was sure the kid would say yes to. 

And then he said no, taking Tony off guard. Harley has explained that he wanted to, but couldn’t. His mom was doing her best, working multiple shifts to keep a roof over his sister and his own heads dry on cold and wet nights. He said his sister was young and he gave her first dibs on food and got what was left, and that he was only hurt standing up to bullies at school. He refused to take Tony’s charity. The king was confused but didn’t push it, thanking him for letting him stay before he finally faced the Mandarin again, ending the whole ordeal. He sent regular gifts though back to the small kid in Tennessee, making it so his hard life wasn’t so hard, and making sure Harley knew that his offer always stood. He would have no problem taking him in, along with his sister. 

This went on for three years. Tony and Pepper would sent the care package every month, full of food and water and clean clothes for the two Keener kids. He never had a second thought to it, eventually it becoming second nature to call the kid up on long days and see how he was doing. He was growing, Tony couldn’t see him but he could tell in the change of voice and conversations that he was growing up, becoming a hardworking kid to keep his family safe despite Tony’s offer. He still refused, saying he preferred to do things on his own rather than bug the King and Queen with two kids that weren’t their own. No matter how much the two said it wouldn’t be a problem, that they would love to help him and Abbie, he refused. 

It was a few months after that conversation when Tony got a call out of the blue from the kid. At first he thought it was an accidentally call, him not talking once as Tony repeatedly said hello over the line. He was about to hang up when he heard the softest sniffle, followed by a “moms dead”. It was then that he dropped everything, continuing to talk to Harley over the phone about how it’s going to be ok as he readied a jet and got on, heading to pick up the two Keener kids. It was only then, on the phone as Tony rushed over, when Harley finally accepted his offer he gave them years ago. 

That was five years ago. Now Tony has three kids, having adopted Harley and Abbie Keener, along with having his own daughter now. At first it was hard, suddenly taking care of two kids he heard from once a month. He had no idea how to be a parent, no experience and practice, suddenly being given a thirteen year old and an eight year old. 

But, looking at where he was now, Harley just turned 18, Abbie 12 and Morgan turning 5 next month, he smiled, glad to see his small family, happy and smiling and full of love. 

Oh how he wished it could be like that all the time. Just because Harley and Abbie weren’t born into the Royal family, they were adopted in and still held to the same high positions as those would be born in. They still were forced to go to lessons, study the royal family and learn the etiquette they were held up to. It took time, and a lot of patience and understanding that the two wouldn’t be perfect right away. But soon they had picked up on it, Nobles and Dukes from the other kingdoms not even able to tell at times that the two were adopted in and not raised this way. 

And while they could get away with a few things that the Keener kids didn’t need to learn and know, there was some they couldn’t avoid. One of which, was marriage. Tony and Pepper immediately told the two that they would allow them to freely date, not strict in that field since this was their own life. But they also explained that by the time they were eighteen, and if they weren’t dating and engaged, then Tony and Pepper would be forced to find someone for them to marry. 

“You have got to be joking!” Harley yelled, not expecting how true that statement was over all these years. “I thought you were messing with us, since it’s such a cliche for monarchs to be forced into an arraigned marriage” he said, arms falling to his side as he glared at Tony. 

“What, you think me saying it over and over again anytime you got a boyfriend that I was messing with you? That I said it for five years for fun and to mess with you?” Tony snapped back. “Harley, you know this. I’m pulling a lot of strings letting you kids date freely, and letting you date men for the matter too. But you’re eighteen, and you know this law” he sighed, leaning back into his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I swear every time I think I figure out how to handle kids you throw me for a loop and I have to relearn it all all over again” he sighed quieter. 

A week was decided. Harley had a week to get used to the idea that he would be meeting someone Tony and Pepper set him up with. A week for the two to find someone. They weren’t completely awful in this, yes they didn’t agree with the old tradition but laws are laws. They had standards, the two had a private list for things to look for in each young man that was either presented to them or a file given. 

“You sure we can’t just-“ “Tony” Pepper said in her warning tone. A tone she used when he was getting anxious or trying to find a loophole, which he was. “You and I both know the laws well to know the answer to your question.” 

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.” Tony huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Fine. What is is?” She asked, putting her pen down and tilting her glasses up to the man. 

Tony didn’t expect Pepper to say fine, him quickly having to come up with a question that would be worth while. “Can’t we just.... ask for help in this?” He thought up in those few seconds. “Harley doesn’t talk much about dating to us, and we’re looking at people we would find right to run a country, and not so much who he might be happy with. Wouldn’t Abbie or some of the servants and staff he talks to be able to give us a few pointers in the right direction?”

The woman thought about that for a moment before nodding her head. And back at it they went, searching for people they found suitable, and then going to Abbie and other servants for their inputs as well. 

It took a few long and tiring days before they found who they wanted Harley would be wed too. And another few days of contacting the others family and setting arraignments and such. In no time, word was being spread around the kingdom of a sudden upcoming ball, one that everyone in the kingdom was welcomed to. This was strange, at first, to Harley, since Tony and Pepper have been locked away in their studies constantly going through confidential papers or on calls with others. He liked parties, it’s where he could let loose and let his crown sit in his room without him under it. Where he could drink and laugh and flirt all night and, if he was lucky and played his cards right, get laid. 

His question as to why though, why a sudden ball, that wasn’t answer. His parents would say it was in celebration, but when asked what they were celebrating, they said nothing and found an excuse out of that conversation. He asked the servants if they knew, but they said no or that they were ordered not to tell. It got especially suspicious when Abbie had been picking out her dress for the event. Abbie wasn’t one to enjoy fancy and large dresses, but here she was doing so and asking for Harley’s opinion. Yeah, something was up. 

And that something came when he woke up the day of the ball. Heading down to breakfast, he was greeted by his family all chatting and eating like it was a normal day. And it was, until he went back up to his room to change and get ready for the day when he saw the news. The ball was for his engagement. His arraigned engagement to someone he hadn’t met yet. And was apparently going to tonight. It was a good few moments of him staring at the screen in disbelief before he was storming out of the room and down to the dinning room again, slamming the door open to get the attention. 

“I’m engaged?!” He yelled, Tony and Pepper exchanging a look. “Can you all excuse us” Pepper said, Abbie and Morgan leaving quickly and closing the door behind them. “Harley, honey-“

“No. Don’t honey me. How could you? Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” He quickly asked

“You know why, you knew we were going to do this” Pepper calmly said. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me before telling the world?!”

“Harley we were going to today but-“

“But what?! I’m supposed to be ok with the fact that I am apparently engaged with someone I don’t know and expected to act all happy and fine with that?”

“Yes. You are.” Tony stepped in, voice firm but holding some care in it. “We talked about this. You know the laws. I’m not fighting you on this again.” 

Harley stared at them for a moment before storming out of the room, heading up to his own and slamming the door closed. A picture fell off the wall from the slam, smashing to the floor. He didn’t care, he didn’t care about a lot of things at the moment. He locked himself away from his family for the rest of the day. Not answering for anyone, not his servants, the King and Queen, or even his sisters. The only time someone came in was in the evening. Harley was in his bed, a complete mess when his father unlocked the door and allowed a few maids in. He needed to find a way to get that key. That stupid key that unlocked every room in the palace. 

“Come on. You’ve done nothing all day and you need to get ready” Tony sighed. 

“And if I don’t?” Harley mumbled into his pillow

“You really want to test me on that?” Tony asked, raising an eye at the other. 

Harley only glanced over at the man before he grumbled and sat up, making his way to the bathroom and let the maids do the rest. To make him look like a prince. It felt like hours before he was allowed to leave, the three women satisfied with their work. It must have actually been hours, since it was now dark outside and guests were already in the ballroom. He could see from his window people arriving, walking in all dressed to the nines. He frowned and sighed, knowing that if he pushed this off any longer he would be in serious trouble. 

The ball was extravagant to say the least. Harley found his way and stood in the middle of the room with his father by his side. Both Tony and Harley wore their formal attire, suits custom tailed to make every curve of their body appealing, with the families crest buttoned on their chest. Tony’s suit was solid black while Harley’s was a maroon red. His maids did well combing his hair back and making the long locks look descent. His crown, as much as he hated wearing the heavy metal, sat atop his head and didn’t move anytime he looked around or up or down. 

Sipping his drink, Harley found himself not listening to conversations his father and the grown men in front of him were having. Something about politics and future ruling yadda-yadda-yadda. He should listen, but he had other things on his mind. Like the fact that this ball was for him to meet the one his parents set up for him. That he would meet the person he was suddenly wed to. Would he liked them, would they be attractive? Would they be sweet and kind, or a total jerk and only want the throne? Would they even be a he? Tony and Pepper were always supportive of that while the council wasn’t. But how much could his parents get away with? The council could have put their foot down, subjecting a life where Harley was married and forced to bare children with some woman he doesn’t love all because of their laws. 

“Excuse me, I think I need some air” he suddenly said, getting worked up and anxious from his own inside thoughts. Tony only watched Harley make his way to the balcony outside, lean against the railings and sigh. He didn’t go after him, since Tony had a good idea why the boy was so out of it and not his normal flirtatious, sarcastic self. 

A few people were outside too, but they paid none of little attention to the prince, too preoccupied with their own conversations with one another. A few did glance over at the prince as he passed them, only to say nothing and go on with their own night. It wasn’t common for the Stark family to hold a ball or party anymore, most guests were going to stay and enjoy this night as much as they could. There used to be a time where it was a regular occurrence for a party to be held, drinks passed around and people laughing and smiling all night. That was when Tony was still a partier, before he settled down with a wife and children. 

He had to breath, take a few deep breaths and calm himself down. Harley looked up to the sky, it was a nice night, the sky a dark blue and a few clouds covering the stars it held in them. Looking away, Harley leaned his back to the railing, looking forwards to the party in front of him. It sucked, knowing that if this wasn’t because he was supposed to meet his betrothed, that he would be out there, laughing and smiling away as he flirted with a good number of men before pulling one away to his room for a wonderful one night stand. He rarely saw them again after their fun, something he found ok over time. No one wanted to be with a prince for love, only the power or the titles that came with it. Or the pride of bragging how they screwed the prince in bed. Either way, it left a bitter and sour taste in his mouth and pit of his stomach. 

“You know,” Abbie said, her suddenly next to her older brother. He didn’t see her come over to him, or follow him out here. “Just cause you want to be miserable doesn’t mean you have to be. It’s still a party, and you can still talk to people and have fun” She hummed, leaning against the railing as well. 

Harley sighed, crossing his arms over his chest loosely. “And what if I don’t? I could stay out here the entire night, or say I’m not feeling well and leave to my room.”

“You and I both know that Tony wouldn’t let you do either of those things.” She frowned. “And do you really want to meet him like this? Salty and a jerk? You’re marrying this guy and you want your first impression to be of you not caring?” Abbie asked. 

“He? They are a he? How do you know that?” Harley turned to the shorter Keener, confusion plastered over his face as she sighed. 

“Tony and Pepper asked me and a few of the servants that you see above what kind of people you liked. I didn’t meet or see any of them, but from what I overheard about the person they did pick, is that they are nice.” She softly smiled. “And I also heard that princes secluding themselves and acting like a jerk about the whole thing isn’t something he likes” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the ballroom. “So get your stupid ass out here and go and meet him.”

“But I don’t know who he is, his name or what he looks like. He could be anyone here.” Harley frowned, letting his sister pull him. 

“Tony and Pepper already made a plan to introduce you two during the evening. But they want you to loosen up first so you aren’t... well like you are now. So go, have fun, sip some wine and be the annoying older brother that I know!” She grinned, slapping his arm before turning on her kitten heels and walking away. 

Harley frowned, rubbing the spot his sister hit as he watched her go. For a small girl, she really had a hard hit to her. But she was also right. If he was going to spend his life with some stranger, they might want to start on good terms. That entailed not being how he was now. With that, Harley got himself a drink and started to mingle with those around him. At first his smile was fake, pretending to find interest in these stories and jokes people were telling him. But over time they became genuine, and he forgot for a single moment how awful his situation was. 

It was then, when Harley looked up to the crowd as he sipped his drink, that he saw him. He was, maybe, the most beautiful by he’s ever seen his entire life. And Harley had seen many men from many lands, but this one... he couldn’t describe. They were stunning, brunette hair slicked back as well, but looser than it seemed before maybe, as a few stray curls found their ways out. His own suit was a dark navy blue, and it fit them wonderfully and made his brown eyes stand out. He didn’t know it was possible to see someone at first sight and knew you liked them, but here he was. 

“Excuse me” he murmured to the group he was with, them taking his leave and continued on with their conversations. Harley weaved his way through the crowds of people standing between him and this mystery man, but soon found his way, standing a little bit by them. They were laughing at something, a laugh that was a melody to his ears. From afar, the boy looked to be as tall as Harley. But up close, he realized he was a few inches shorter, it would be easy to rest his head on theirs. 

“Pardon me,” he said, the boy looking away from their current conversation to the prince, a soft smile on his face. “I um, I’m sorry to intrude but... I’m sorry but you are beautiful as hell” he sighed and smiled softly himself. 

The boy and his friends chuckled some, the friends taking that as their leave as he looked back up at the prince. “You aren’t so bad yourself, my prince” he spoke. 

Harley let out a small chuckle and a cheeky grin. “Yeah well, I may be beautiful, but I would look stunning as hell with you by my side” he winked. 

The boy still held a smile, but his eyes squinted some up at the prince. “You... my prince you do realize it was announced this morning that you are engaged, correct?” He asked, Harley nodded. “And you do realize you are flirting with me?” He nodded again. 

“Truthfully, I don’t know who the guy is. But I also don’t care that much. For all I know he could be a cold, condescending jerk who won me as a prize through a raffle” he hummed, sipping his drink. 

The others smile fell a little bit. “You don’t know that, you don’t know him at all. He could be the most amazing person you’ve ever met but won’t give him a chance because of how you met” he frowned, and Harley, well Harley laughed some. 

“Yeah ok. You and many can think that, but I know how this is going to happen. We’ll get married, and barley talk to each other. We’ll sleep in separate rooms and won’t be able to stand the other, constantly sleeping with other people and finding love with them rather than my own husband.” He stated, like it was a for sure thing going to happen. “Just because I’m forced to marry this ass doesn’t mean I need to like them or be nice to them.” He hummed, sipping his drink again. 

“And you don’t think you two could fall in love? Make it work out despite the circumstances of how you met?”

“Darling, you may be pretty, but this isn’t a children’s game. The real world isn’t so nice and fantastic as your little fairy tales make it out to be.”

The boy stared up at Harley, a small scowl on his face. “Are you calling me stupid and childish?”

“Not stupid or childish, but.... ok yeah I guess I am. But come on, you don’t really think that two people could fall in love because they are forced to, right?” Harley laughed. 

The boy had a full frown on now, and looked a little pissed, a face Harley quickly learned he didn’t like. “Well then, I’m sure that the King and Queen spend so much time on finding the perfect person for your to marry and throw to the curb was worth it. I’ll take my leave with my dumb and childish views about love then. Have fun with your future endeavors” he said, moving away from the prince. 

Harley wasn’t sure what happened, or why the other got offended so quickly and left, disappearing into the crowd. But he did know he didn’t feel as happy and loose as he did moments ago. Setting his drink down he made his leave to his room. He was done with the party, done with tonight, and done with everything that he had to deal with in the morning. He was expecting to be called into his fathers office or study later that night, expecting the King and Queen to give him a lecture about leaving and being rude to his guests, about how they didn’t introduce him to his betrothed. He was expecting it, sitting on his bed and waiting for the time to come. But it didn’t. Instead he had fallen asleep and was woken by a pillow repeatedly hitting his face. He scrunched it, wincing a small bit by the morning sunlight shining into the room. 

“I’m mad” Tony firmly said as Harley squinted his eyes at the man. “One night. I want you to behave for one night and what do you do? You ditch out and no one can find you!” 

“Tony, not so loud” Harley whined, blinking his eyes open at the man. 

“Oh I’m sorry. Did you drink too much?” He softly asked and Harley nodded. “I don’t care!” He suddenly shouted, Harley wincing from the noise. “Get up. We have a lot to discuss” 

“We? You don’t need to call Pepper and you ‘we’.” Harley groaned, sitting up and pushing his covers off him with a yawn. 

“I’m talking about your betrothed and his family. You have a lot to apologize for. I don’t know how you messed up so badly by not being there, but that boy seemed to be excited to meet you before the ball and now he wants nothing to do with you” Tony snarled, not moving till Harley was standing up. 

They walked in silence to the Kings personal study, a tone that Harley didn’t enjoy. No morning that started with the king mad at you and taking you to his private study didn’t end well. Harley was silent as the door opened, his eyes adjusting to the light. First he saw Pepper, her expression matching Tony’s pretty well. Both angry glares that could drill a hole through your head. Then there was a few people he didn’t recognize, and then...

Oh god no

They had been looking forwards, turning to look at him with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair no longer was slicked back like the night before, loose brown curls instead taking place. The boy no longer was in a nice form fitting suit but instead in a t-shirt and sweatpants, probably from sleeping and being woken to immediately come here like he had been. His eyes seemed so happy when they first met, but now held the same cold stare that they did when he excused himself the night before. Yet, despite all this, he still was the most gorgeous boy Harley had seen. And he fucked it up so bad. 

The boy he met last night, the one he flirted with and told how he didn’t want an arranged marriage with, the one he said he would push his husband aside and sleep with others, the one he called stupid and childish, was his betrothed. The one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Not a good first impression like Abbie had wanted. 

“Harley, this your fiancé” Tony said. “Meet His Royal Highness, Peter Parker, the Prince of New York.”


	2. Learning Some Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note from previous chapter, I used the wrong form of arranged (used arraigned) and I was too lazy to fix it all lol. So chapter three it should all be correct again.
> 
> ALSO, im glad you guys are liking this so far! Im a sucker for royal AU's and such.

“The Prince of where?! You didn’t tell me you were a prince!” Harley spat out, eyes wide and full of shock.

“And you didn’t tell me you were a condescending asshole, so I guess we both are surprised.” Peter snarled back, his scowl not leaving his face. 

This was…. Surprising, to say the least, for Harley. Last night, he thought he was flirting with some random commoner that was hot as hell. Not flirting with his fiancé who was hot as hell. He did himself dirty there, the guy had good reasons to be mad. He insulted his fiancé to his fiancé without knowing he was his fiancé. God he was an idiot, he should really stay away from wine. But Tony or anyone wouldn’t know he was drinking it. He was still underage, despite constantly taking a glass or a bottle of beer, and while Tony was loose with a lot of things, he knew if he was caught with that he would be in serious trouble.

Like he was now. The eyes all glued to him to say something, anything, in regards to what happened. Sighing, the boy bowed his head some, knowing they all wanted a formal apology. He didn’t know anything about the kingdom of New York, no idea how they thought or were raised. For all he knew, they could already have requested to back out on the deal. Then he would have to do this all over again, and Tony and Pepper wouldn’t be too happy or giving the next time around probably. 

“I… would like to apologize for my actions last night and for the things I have said to you Prince Peter.” he said, raising his head a small bit to look the other in the eyes. But the eye contact didn’t stay for long, Peter turning his head away and to someone else. Harley didn’t recognize the woman, but he could guess that she was with Peter and, based on her comfortable yet formal attire, she was the queen. 

“That’s it?” Tony asked, voice annoyed. “You just want to apologize for that? Harley this is the fate of the kingdom and you just are going to say sorry and expect everyone to move on ok?”

“Excuse me.” The woman said, raising a finger before clasping her hands together. “Before this... discussion, gets heated between the two of you, may we take our dismiss? I don’t think either of the princes want to hear this with the other in the room.” She soft smiled, but voice firm. 

“Yes of course.” Pepper said, the women nodding and smiling to the queen before her and Peter both walked out, passing Harley and Tony as they did. 

He didn’t like how Peter didn’t look up towards him, gaze downcast and frown still on his face. Once the doors shut behind them did Tony look back to the other, fire ablaze in his eyes. “I can’t believe you. I did everything to get him here and you do this?! Do you realize because of how young and strong his kingdom is that he has many suitors and for some reason he agreed to you? The fact he didn’t immediately walk out is a blessing, you should be on your knees kissing his shoes for forgiveness!” The king practically yelled. 

“Beg for forgiveness?! He didn’t tell me who he was, how was I supposed to know that? And I messed up, ok? It’s not like it’s the end of the world, I can easily go and talk and make things better.” He shrugged, playing this off like it was no big deal. 

“Talk it out? You’re plan, on making this marriage happen for the sakes of both our kingdoms, is talking it out and hoping it goes well?” Tony asked, voice way to quiet compared to his previous tone. 

Harley slowly nodding, seeming to make Tony sigh and rub his hands over his face. Pepper sighed as well from her own seat, getting up and walking over to them. “I’m going to go see to the two, make sure they are ok and all. It’s been a while since I’ve seen May and Peter. I think the last time was at the death of the queen and king.” She said with a soft but solemn smile, dismissing herself. 

Harley raised a confused eye at that. “The king and queen? I thought only their king died” he said. 

Tony sighed. “The king did die, but after he took over for his brother and sister in law, the previous King and Queen. Peters parents” he explained. This only furthered Harley’s confusion, and it showed on his face. “When Peter was four, you would have been about five-“

“Ok a year difference, good to tell me now. Wait why is he being forced into a marriage if he’s not 18 yet?” Harley cut Tony off. 

“Can you let me talk for a minute to explain that?” He snarled, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before continuing. “When Peter was four, the previous king and queen, Richard and Mary Parker, had taken a weekend away South Africa to help those in need. On the plane ride there, the plane was hijacked and crashed. Their was no survivors.” He started. “Peter wasn’t with them. He was with his aunt and uncle, who were coronated in as the current royalty since Peter was too young to take the thrown and they were next in line. Then, when Pete was about 14, the palace was attacked and the king was killed in battle. It’s only been his Aunt, the current queen, and him, and they didn’t bare children since they had Peter, he was their own in a way, that raised him. But, now that Peter is turning 18 soon, he will be taking the thrown over again. And he has to be married before he gets the crown. Hence why you two are put in this arranged marriage.”

Harley stared at the other, processing the quick history lesson over Peters families deaths and why he was here. He nodded a small bit, putting his hands in his pockets and slouching back some against the wall. 

“Ok. Then... tell me about New York. I thought we weren’t at war, don’t arranged marriages happen to end a feud or something?” He asked. 

“In some cultures, yes. But we already have a good bond and trust with the small-ish kingdom and this would make us even stronger. They may be small, but they are very powerful and large and still growing.” Tony said. “But, that’s a history lesson on its own.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, Tony only sighing. 

“For a quick lesson, New York has five sections. Each they call a “Burroughs”. The main one is Manhattan, the most popular of them all. But, Peter and his family grew up in Queens, so he tends to drift towards there since it’s in his roots. Theirs also Brooklyn. Remember my bodyguard Steve? He’s from there. Theirs also The Bronx and Staten Island. Each has its one history and lifestyle, and I’m sure your tutors would love to give you a history lesson on it” he smirked. “But for now, I need to go fix what you so generously messed up” he groaned as he sent daggers towards Harley, walking away and out of the room. 

Harley just stared at the door where he left, leaving him alone in the cold office of his father. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair before leaving himself, making his way back to his own room to either try and sleep or get ready for the day. He wasn’t sure which one yet, he would decide that on the way there. 

Turns out he didn’t get to decide. Getting stopping the halfway by Abbie, who was peaking around the corner waiting for her brother to pass. As he did, he jumped out and hit his arm, making him grab it not from pain but from the shock factor of it all. “Hey! What the hell!?”

“You’re an idiot. I said to loosen up, not go and ruin your future!” Abbie yelled, Harley sighing and rolling his eyes. “I didn’t know I was ruining my future, and it’s not ruined” he snarled, turning his heels to walk away. 

“Not yet” she mumbled under her breath. 

“Hey,” he said, turning back to her and pointing a finger at her, “stop that. I said one bad thing, it’s not like he’s going to have me killed or something. Worse case is that I get put into a different arrangement with some other dude, ok? Either way, I’m getting married against my will. My future, little sister, is already ruined.” He growled, sick and tired of all of this. With that, he didn’t take the time to let her response or even make an expression, turning again and storming off. 

“He’s such a drama king” Abbie muttered, a start hair falling in front of her face, her blowing it in annoyance before running after her brother. 

“Leave me alone” he muttered as she ran to his side. She didn’t, instead she walked along side him, no matter how much faster he walked or slowed down. 

“No. I won’t. You know why?” She asked. 

“Because you’re a pain in my ass?”

“Yes, But not the reason today. It’s because I helped Pepper and Tony pick out your husband idiot, and I know you better than anyone, and I know that while you act like you don’t care, like you don’t want this, that you already have a crush on Peter and are scared you’re going to hurt him more. So you’re pushing him away, which is in turn hurting both of you you idiot” she said, lightly hitting his arm again. “And don’t say you don’t have a crush on him. I saw you two talking last night before you messed this all up, you really found him interesting. And the face you made when you saw it was him this morning? It’s so clear dude.”

Harley said nothing, because while he wanted to argue with her, he loved arguing, he also knew deep down she was right about it all. Abbie really did know him better than anyone. She knew he pushed people away, didn’t want to hurt them because of the few times he let people close they did get hurt. She knew that he had a lot of walls up, pretended to not care and act like a tough player when really was a hopeless romantic and softy at heart. She knew that when he liked someone, he tried to play it off and say he didn’t care when in actually he really did care. It’s why he both loved and hated that she knew him so well. 

Sighing, he let his head drop as his walking slowed to a stop. His hands found his pants pockets, the soft fabric nice and made him want to crawl into bed and just try and forget this all happened. But that wasn’t possible. 

“Abbie.. I appreciate what your saying.. but theirs now way that he’s going to like me now. I made a shitty first impression, and he’s probably talking to his Aunt about how to back out of this whole thing right now” he frowned, looking up the small bit to his shorter sister. 

“That’s why I’m gonna help you my stupid brother. You gotta woo him, charm him.” She smirked, having him raise an eye. 

“What do you know about wooing people?” 

“I play the sims a lot. Now come on, you gotta get studying!” She grinned, pulling his arm and hurting through the halls. 

He groaned, not protesting much as she dragged him along the halls of the palace. The place they called him. He didn’t personally think he needed training on how to flirt, or “woo” as Abbie kept saying. He was a natural at that, did it constantly to anyone and everyone. It was who he was. But Abbie seemed to have other ideas on her mind, other tactics on that could win over what he was certain he had already lost. He would never admit this to her, but he really hoped what ever she had in mind would work. 

It’s how they ended up in the large library, sitting on the cushioned couches in front of the lot fireplace, stacks of books being piled on the coffee table in front of the two. Abbie, it seemed, had dug out every book that had any relations to New York, explaining that for Harley to understand the country he had to learn about it from many views. He somewhat got her idea, he could name a few country’s that thought nice of the States while others wanted them dead. It would give him a good idea as to how the outside world sees the small kingdom and not just a one sided biased view, let him build his own opinion. But, he didn’t see why he had to have twelve books about it, three or four would have been fine in his mind. 

He also didn’t know why Abbie had called in their tutor Dr. Banner into her. The man dealt more work sciences and technology, not history. But, he also often forgot the man had seven PhD’s, smart in multiple fields. 

While Abbie and Dr. Banner when back and forth explaining details and policies and geography of the kingdom, Harley listened as well as he could. It was a lot of information, a lot to take in. Like he had a test and missed the entire section and they were trying to summarize it all before taking it. It was a lot, and he found himself staring off a lot and rubbing his eyes and forehead. 

“So Wait Wait, they’re a very young country, right? Only established in... 1626?” He asked, looking up confused to the two of them. 

“1624. It was called New Amsterdam until 1626, when they became The Kingdom of New York that we know today.” Bruce corrected, sitting down on one of the side couches from Harley, flipping through the pages of the book in his hands. 

“Right right. And they.. have Burroughs. Five of them, and it’s like how we have different states separating each other?” He asked, and both nodded. “And Peter... he’s from.. he’s from Queens, but the main Burrough is Manhattan.” Again, both nodded. “Alright, I think I got this.” He said, both Bruce and Abbie exchanging a glance before softly giggling. “What?” Harley asked, arms crossing over his chest. 

“You just gave back the most basic information there is. Morgan could give more information about the place than that.” Abbie said. “Dude, if you want to show you are interested and care, you gotta learn more about this stuff.”

“And How is learning about his kingdom going to help me flirt with him? Shouldn’t I know, like, his interests and hobbies? His own life and not how his kingdom got a statue from France?” He asked, raising an eye at the two. 

“He’s got a point.” Bruce mumbled, sighing and closing the book he held, standing up abruptly as well. “How about you read this for a few minutes, Hmm? It has some information about the Prince when he was younger, might interest you some.” He said, walking thee few steps between the two to handing it over to Harley. “I’m going to get myself a cup of coffee. Want one?” 

“Oooo, can mine be a hot chocolate instead?” Abbie smiled, Dr. Banner just chuckled and nodded. “Ah yes!” Abbie said, getting up as well. She needed a break from all of this as well. While she was helping Harley, she wasn’t the one that really needed to know everything like he did. 

“I could take a cup I guess.” Harley said, opening the book and skimming the words, trying to find where the man was talking about. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t do something stupid like burn the entire library.” He joked, leaving the prince to read alone. 

At first he was quite bored with it, just information he was already given twenty times prior. The cackling of the fire though relaxed him, the air colder than it was a few months ago due to the climate change. While yes they were in Malibu, California, and Harley’s actually dealt with snowy winters back in Tennessee, his body had gotten accustomed to the warmer climate here. Before, when he first moved, he laughed at the citizens and king and Queen for getting cold at 60° F. Now though, he understood it. But he still missed the cold snow every so often, maybe someday he could head somewhere like that for the holidays or such. 

But enough absent thoughts, time to head back into reading about his, maybe, future husband. He refocused on the page, slowly getting into a small snippet that author wrote about the prince when he visited the country. Peter apparently was a very curious kid, asked a lot of questions and got in trouble for sneaking around and running off ahead of his parents. Sounded familiar to him, since that’s what Harley was like today. Was Peter still this way?

He shook his head some, continuing on in the book. A lot of the information was stuff he had previously learned in other books and such, but their was a little bit of new information, and, this book had some pictures. They were old, and Peter in them had to have been maybe six or seven in the photos, but he couldn’t stop a small laugh coming from his throat. The door opened behind him, Harley not bothering to look up, thinking it was Bruce coming back. 

“Did you know that Peter used to have a bowl cut? Apparently his uncle thought it would look cute but ended up making him look really geeky.” Harley chuckled softly. 

“Why are you reading about my old hair cuts?” The voice said, Harley looking up with wide eyes to see Peter, who was raising a confused eye at the other. “What are you doing?”

“Peter! I... I um..” he said, completely shocked and surprised to see the other. He thought by now the boy would be rushing his way in a car or on a plane back home, anywhere but here. He had to come up with a lie quickly, make him seem cooler and not like an idiot. “Oh, I was um, I’m really interested in... hair.” He came up with, wanting to slap himself immediately in the face for that. 

Peter raised his eyebrows more, even more puzzled from this. “You’re interested... in hair?” He asked again. 

Harley nodded for a moment, biting his lip a small bit as Peter made an “ok” face, one that was clearly weirded out but didn’t say anything. He sighed, lowering his head some. This definitely wasn’t the way to go with this, and he didn’t want to weird the guy out. 

“No I’m.. I’m sorry” he said, “I’m not interested in haircuts. I was.. well I was reading about you and your kingdom. Try and figure some stuff out about you and your home since I.. Well since I messed up my chance at learning it my self.” He said, slowly looking up to Peter. 

He didn’t seem weirded out anymore by that, but his face was neutral, thinking over what he said before looking at the stacks of books around Harley. “Have you.. been here all day doing this?” He asked, Harley slowly nodded. 

“Yeah... why?”

“Harley, it’s like seven o’clock. Have you eaten anything, or had water?” He asked, brows furrowing together again, but not in confusion like earlier, more like... worry now? 

“No I.. I mean yeah I have. My tutor and sister were helping me, and we took a few breaks for food and stuff but.. wait is it really seven o’clock at night?” Harley said, shocked by that. Did he really waste his day in here, reading all day over this guy? Maybe it wasn’t as boring and useless as he thought, since so much time had passed by him without is knowledge. 

Peter nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the arms of the opposing couch. He kept a raised eye at the other, this all but a little strange, but sweet at the same time to him. “I came to inform you that your family dinner is starting, and they want you there.”

Harley moving the blankets and books off of him had Peter not so curious, he was probably stretching his legs and getting up to go and have dinner. 

“Well, I guess we should go then, not let them be waiting on us forever.” He said, eyes finding Peters. 

“I um, I was actually not going to join you, this evening.” He said, Harley’s frown returning, along with a soft “oh”. He knew he messed up bad, but them denying dinner because of him? Damn he really really messed up, Peter rather eating at a different time or not eating at him than to sit and have a meal with the other. 

“I was on my way to the guest room and was suggested to see if you were here, since they were preparing the meal when I passed by. It may be seven here but it’s ten at home for me, and I’m sorry, but I do enjoy sleep” he said, a small chuckle coming to him. 

That calmed some of Harley’s worries. He wasn’t not eating with them because they didn’t like him, though that still could be a reason, but rather that they had a timezone difference. He forgot about that honestly, how when they get up early it’s probably afternoon for him, and their late nights here are the middle of the night or early morning for him. 

“Right. I um.. I wish you a good sleep then. Night.” He said, trying to smile and ignore how cringe that was. Wish you a good sleep? Who was he, what was that? His flirting game was normally on, but with Peter and him in this situation, it seemed like every flirt he did made things more awkward. When would he learn to shut his mouth up?

Never. The answer was never. 

“Right.” Peter said, eye raised again as he walked past the other, glancing back once before he left the room. 

Harley watched him go, sighing to himself softly and ever so quietly until the door was closed. He immediately cringed at himself then, shaking his head. He wanted to pull on his hair and yell, completely annoyed with himself for that. He sounded so... weird. He could have made that nice, invited them to dinner, or walk them to their room, or even stay here and ask questions about his kingdom so they would at least talk! 

This was going to be a lot more harder than he thought it would be. 

His moment alone wasn’t long, Bruce coming back and raising a confused eye at the other. “What did I miss?” He asked, walking over to the teen. 

“That I’m an idiot.” He grumbled. 

“Well I knew that.” Bruce teased, receiving a small shove from Harley. “Hey! Rude.” He mocked, rubbing his arm that wasn’t hurt at all. “Now come on, I heard they are starting dinner. Don’t want to keep your parents waiting.” He smiled

“Yeah. Right.” Harley mumbled, gaze downcasted as he started out of the study and to halls, making his way along side Bruce to the dinning hall. For once, Harley wasn’t hungry, first time in his life. Since his accidentally talk with Harley, he felt wrong, like he made things worse with the other. That they would think he was a creep for studying him and his kingdom. In his mind, his chances of making things work went from slim to none.


	3. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Peters POV over the current situation and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't that long, but meh. There will be more soon. 
> 
> Again, this is in Peters POV, so don't go into it thinking its Harleys view.

In actuality, Harley made a good impression on the other. Really he was wandering the halls of the palace, needing to find a place to sit and relax away from his aunt and nobles. They were lecturing him about how he must not have made a good first impression if Harley had acted rude, and how he needed to get his act together if he was to still marry the other prince. He got sick of their talks, all the plans and ways he could make things right between them that he had to leave, get some fresh air or explore or do anything that didn’t mean seeing an adult. 

Honestly, Peter liked Harley. He didn’t like how their conversation turned south during their first meeting, but he also didn’t hate the other kid. He remembered hearing the great Tony Stark adopting two kids, he knew Harley wasn’t raised this way to be ok with arranged marriages like he was. It was no shock to him when Harley did express how he wasn’t looking forwards to it, spending his life with a stranger. 

But that’s what made arranged marriages wonderful. You don’t know them, and you get to spend your life learning and loving the other. If you did that before you got married, there would be no fun in the marriage. This was the rest of his life, and while a lot of American kids disagreed with the notion of their parents picking who they married, other kingdoms thought differently. The parents are the one with the experience, and since it was greatly frowned upon to have a divorce, especially in the royal family, he wanted their inputs, wanted them to make the decision so he knew his life would be ok. They knew what to look for, knew who would be the best candidate for Peter. And, since he was bisexual, his potential future spouse was limitless. 

But then Peter got Harley. He’s seen photos of him throughout the years, heard of him countless times, but he’s never met the boy until this whole encounter. Personally, Peter at the moment was feeling one of his friends would be a better match than Harley, but his Aunt was persistent and said he was the one and that Peter had to make it work. It’s how he got here. Going back to the previous statement of needing a break from his kingdoms leaders and some time to himself. 

It’s how he wandered into the study or library? He wasn’t which to consider it. Either way, seeing the small fire on made him silently laugh, who would want a fire place lit in such hot heat? California was a lot hotter than New York, and Peter didn’t think it was possible to be cold here in this state. 

His attention was spilt and brought over to the person on the couch, surrounded by books and under a few blankets. He had to stare at them for a moment, their voice signaling and finally identifying who it was on the couch. 

Harley. 

“Did you know that Peter used to have a bowl cut? Apparently his uncle thought it would look cute but ended up making him look really geeky.” Harley chuckled softly. 

“Why are you reading about my old hair cuts?” Peter questioned, Harley looking up with wide eyes to see Peter, who was raising a confused eye at the other. “What are you doing?” Why were they curious about his old hair, or anything about him? Didn’t the two hate each other?

“Peter! I... I um..” Harley had said. “Oh, I was um, I’m really interested in... hair.” 

Peter raised his eyebrows more, even more puzzled from this. Interested… in hair? “You’re interested... in hair?” He asked again. 

Harley nodded for a moment, biting his lip a small bit as Peter made an “ok” face, one that was clearly weirded out but didn’t say anything. He had to admit, seeing the other clearly internally panicking was adorable and humorous. 

“No I’m.. I’m sorry” he said, “I’m not interested in haircuts. I was.. well I was reading about you and your kingdom. Try and figure some stuff out about you and your home since I.. Well since I messed up my chance at learning it my self.” He said, slowly looking up to Peter. 

Peter thought over that for a moment, seeming that Harley was being truthful about this instead of going along with his obvious lie. “Have you.. been here all day doing this?” He asked, Harley slowly nodded in response. “Yeah... why?”

“Harley, it’s like seven o’clock. Have you eaten anything, or had water?” He asked, brows furrowing together again.

“No I.. I mean yeah I have. My tutor and sister were helping me, and we took a few breaks for food and stuff but.. wait is it really seven o’clock at night?” 

Peter nodded, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the arms of the opposing couch. He kept a raised eye at the other. “I came to inform you that your family dinner is starting, and they want you there.”

Harley moving the blankets and books off of him had Peter not so curious, he was probably stretching his legs and getting up to go and have dinner. 

“Well, I guess we should go then, not let them be waiting on us forever.” He said, eyes finding Peters. 

“I um, I was actually not going to join you, this evening.” He said, Harley’s frown returning, along with a soft “oh”. Peter saw some disappointment was over him, quickly adding in his next statement. “I was on my way to the guest room and was suggested to see if you were here, since they were preparing the meal when I passed by. It may be seven here but it’s ten at home for me, and I’m sorry, but I do enjoy sleep” he said, a small chuckle coming to him. 

“Right. I um.. I wish you a good sleep then. Night.” Harley said, Peter raising an eye again at that. He took a moment to respond, that only being a quick “Right” before Peter was walking past the other, glancing back once before he left the room. 

Peter sighed when he got out of the library, internally cringing at how awkward that whole thing was. He could only imagine how embarrassed Harley felt about that whole ordeal as well. He was embarrassed himself, wanting nothing more than to head to his guest room and curl up in bed, close his eyes and forget this whole thing happened. Why was he so awkward? Why did he mess up every time he tried to make a friend or do something?

It was what Peter intended to do actually. He was pretty tired, him yawning a few times as he walked the halls back to where he assumed was his room. Assumed, as in getting lost and trying/hoping he would find his way back ok without someone stopping him, asking if he was lost and needed to be escorted back. That would be embarrassing, and out of the way for whoever that would be to find him in this situation. And it wasn’t like no one passed him, servants and guards did. He would play it off though as if he was curious, looking at the closest nearby art or saying he was exploring. Not a total lie, but.. a lie nonetheless. 

Soon he was getting tired of all this searching. Peter did everything he thought of, retracing his steps, going the opposite way back, but nothing seemed to get him to the familiar halls of the bedrooms. He was so lost, that he was starting to believe he accidentally went through a secret tunnel or something and was in a completely different building. 

“This is so much worse than getting lost at home” he huffed under his breath, looking around as he stopped in his tracks. Peter had come to a junction, either going left or right. Both ways did not look familiar, but maybe one of them would lead to where he wanted to go? Or, it would make him more lost than anything. Either way, he had to choose a way to go, but which one?

“And how’s that?” A small voice came from behind him. 

Peter turned and saw none other than the royal princess Morgan, smiling up at Peter. She was young, he thinks five or six? Not positive on the exact age of the child, but he did know she was true blood of Tony and Peppers. The news was crazy about their sister kingdom having another child. It seemed only fitting that the girl that he heard about constantly was the one to find him in a pickle. 

“How’s what?” He asked, her giggling some. 

“How are you lost? I thought all palaces were similar.” She questioned. 

Peter had to smile at this, bending down so he was squatting at her height. “Well. I don’t live in a palace.” He said. 

Morgan gasped at this, eyes going wide. “A castle?” 

“No no, not a castle either.” He laughed softly, causing Morgan to give him a puzzled look now. “You know how you have houses here, outside of the palace?” She nodded. “Well, we have houses stacked on top of houses, and we call them apartments. It’s so more people can live in the small country.” He answered. 

“So you live in... an apartment thingy?” She asked with a tilt of her head. 

“I do. Now, mines larger than a lot of others, but I am right there with the people.” He smiled. “But, that also means I’m not used to large and grand homes like yours, and it’s why I can get lost easily.” He chuckled, Morgans small laugh joining his. 

“Come on, I can take you to your room. Daddy would freak if he found out you get lost, probably giving you your own guard. And trust me, those guys are hard to hide from.” She grumbled. 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh at that, not denying the young princesses offer. Hearing Morgan call the King, Tony Stark, Daddy, was something else. Not in a kinky way, never with a girl her age. It was adorable more than anything. He stood up, her reaching up and grabbing his hand before tugging him along through the halls. Apparently, neither of the halls at the junction were the correct way, Peter would have gotten lost more, considering she pulled him in the way that he had come from. 

Soon enough they were turning down a hall and Peter sighed in relief, recognizing this hall now. “Oh thank god” he mumbled unknowingly, Morgan laughing under her breath. 

“Here you go!” She smiled, letting go of his hand and facing up at he taller boy. “Now don’t get lost again, I might not be the one to save you.” She said, turning on her heels and walking away. 

“I’ll try not to. And thank you!” He said as she scurried along, moving towards his own door. By the time he crossed the small steps over to the room assigned to him, Morgan was already out of the hall and somewhere else. She could be quick, he had to make a mental note of that. 

Getting in and closing the door, Peter sighed in relief. He was extremely tired now, it being hard to hide that from the small child. Wasn’t she supposed to be at their family dinner? He shrugged his shoulders, not much he could do about it now. Along with shrugging his shoulders, Peter shrugged off his shirt and pants, changing into a more comfortable choice of clothes to sleep in. Dress pants and sleep did not mix well for the boy. 

Falling into the bed was like heaven on earth. It was soft and fluffy, him sinking into the mattress and blankets. It was harder now for him to move, having to pry himself away from the warmth and comfortable position for a moment to turn off the lights and actually get under the covers. A few seconds after his head hit the pillows was he out. No way of waking him up anytime soon. 

Well, initially. Morning came faster than Peter had planned, though that was every morning. Normally, at home, it was his servants waking him, telling him to get dressed and quickly eat to meet with his aunt. Just, since they weren’t home, instead it was his aunt herself. 

May was gentle when waking Peter up. And by that, she would shake him and if he didn’t stir awake after a minute of that, she will (and has) dump water on his face. That was always a great way to start the day. Especially when the water was ice cold. 

“Did you forget about our morning run?” May asked, shaking a slowly waking up Peter Parker. 

“No- I just hoped with the time difference that I would get some more sleep in me.” He mumbled, face first in all of the soft pillows. 

“You’ve been here for two days-“

“-one and a half-“ Peter interjected, May sighing. 

“One and a half, days now. You should know that you don’t get a break forever.” 

“Wait-“ Peter grumbled, sitting up in the bed with tired eyes, looking over at his aunt. “You mean that was my break?”

“Well yeah. What? You think just because you’re meeting your future husband that I would give you a week or two off of your regular duties?” She asked. “I have no idea who raised you.”

“You did.” He mumbled, making the two of them laugh. 

“Get dressed. I’ll meet you outside.” She said, ruffling his hair before standing and leaving the room. 

Peter watched her go, laying back down into his bed and sighing. His eyes softly closed. He wished he could keep them closed, fall asleep again. He could say he wasn’t feeling well or would like to be alone for a while, but May wouldn’t allow that. He had no reason not to other than not wanting to. 

They do this everyday, go for a run that is. With the two having such busy schedules all the time, it was their few moments of quiet where they could talk to each other and unwind, or just be in silence for a good bit. That, and a morning run was good for your health, energizing him every morning for the day. 

But today, Peter felt sluggish, and he knew exactly why. His interaction with Harley yesterday made him... embarrassed? Nervous? Anxious? He wasn’t sure, but he knew it wasn’t the best conversation and that the two were both odd and... well plain weird. Like they both were nervous they were going to mess up, say the wrong thing and upset the other. And Peter didn’t want to deal with that again today. 

Because a run meant he might run into Harley in the halls, him a sweaty and gross and that is not a good first impression. Or he might see him afterwards when his hair was crazy wet and went in every direction. That was always annoying to him, hating how his hair didn’t mind without some product in it, and so far he did good making sure Harley didn’t see his hair in its natural untamed form. 

Or, even worse, he could head down to breakfast and they would be sat by each other. 

Peter groaned, hands going to a pillow and covering his face. Why was this whole thing so hard? If Harley hadn’t said what he did when they met, maybe they could be further, not in this awkward state that they were dancing around in. He was doing so good up until that moment too, and he had to voice his opinions on hating marriage and already not liking his future, planning on cheating and hating every second of it. 

Peter had to give him some credit though. It seemed like Harley was trying to make things better by looking at his kingdom and him. It was a small and sweet gesture, but the thought of Harley openly talking how he was probably going to sleep around didn’t sit well with Peter. The boy was a player, that was known to many, but he thought he might be a player that actually had a relationship with the person instead of multiple one night stands. Guess he was wrong, and guess he had to get used to watching his husband come home drunk after having a night out or having a one night stand with someone. Or maybe coming home and finding whoever was his fling for the night leaving or in his bed or even them still doing those things in the bed. 

Ok. So maybe Peter did have a reason to not go for that run, because his stomach was turning rather quickly. Why? He didn’t know Harley that well, he still had time to turn this down, find someone else to marry. But.... he didn’t want to. Maybe he could change Harley, maybe he could find love with the man. But it felt so doubtful, so dumb and useless. 

“Why is love so hard?” He mumbled out, dropping the pillow from his face and staring up at the ceiling. 

Peter laid in bed for a good while longer, going back and forth with all his thoughts. Those pertained to Harley and their relationship, to Harley and how he should leave and find someone else. Then to going on that run or not. But, mostly it was about his current fiancé. 

“Peter,” a knock came again to his door. “Come on, don’t make me come in there and see something I shouldn’t.” May laughed on the other side of the door. 

He groaned, head falling back into the pillow again. “I don’t want to go for a run. May, please, just... let me be alone.” He whined. 

He didn’t have to see his Aunt to know she was upset by his response or curious where this all came from. But he could hear it in her voice. “Oh.. um.. Peter are you ok? You sure?”

“Yes May. I’m sure. Please... I’ll talk later but right now I want to be alone.” 

“Ok then... but I better see you whenever this mood change is over, deal?”

“Deal” he mumbled, not sure if she heard or not. May must’ve, since no more words or comments came his way. Peter was able to close his eyes, knowing he won’t fall asleep, but letting his mind wander and let him figure out what to do. The logical side, or what his heart wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of posting too. I went to Disney World this week and it was so fun!!!!! My friend and I have been planning this trip for months I was so excited. But, because of that I didn't have much time to write and when I did it was at the hotel or driving between parks so yeah. Hope you guys understand. 
> 
> should I actually do a upload schedule? I mean, I know I should, but I also know me and I know I will say I will and never do it. So lets see!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Some Overheard Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo im still alive and writing this thing, don't worry you guys! I feel I should have put a warning at the end of the previous chapter (if I did I totally forgot so whoops!) but I went to Disney World! It was a lot of fun, and I have been saving up for that trip for forever and Gosh I love Disney.  
> BUT! The main reason I haven't posted in a while (besides a Disney vacation and the holidays) was that I have been on and off sick for like three weeks now so bleh. Haven't been all that motivated to write so I am sorry if this is a little bit more choppy or not my normal writing style, I feel its different idk.

Harley was quite happy to wake up naturally today on his own and not by getting hit or a pillow to the face like yesterday. While he still was rested, he preferred to wake naturally than by an angry king. No one would start their day right if Tony was mad that them. Like usual, he spent a good few minutes blinking his eyes open and just laying there before sitting up some. He lazily checked his phone, reading and responding to a few messages before ultimately getting up and crossing the room to his on-suite bathroom. Most rooms had this, especially the royal rooms and upper guest rooms. Just, the royals was huge. 

His bare toes curled against the cold marbled floors, quickly shuffling to the bath mat and standing on the fuzzy rug. He sighed, rubbing his face as he started the shower before getting in, letting the warm water glide over him. This was normally when Harley took a while, as he got lost in thought and would zone out. It wasn’t uncommon for him to take long showers, mostly lasting from twenty minutes. 

Once he spent an hour in there, not knowing how long he was in until a knock came to his door, asking if he was ok since he missed breakfast. Since then, he tried to not get into as such of a deep trance, but those things can’t always be avoided. 

Like today, getting in and washing his hair, he let his mind wander around, thinking of what he had to do today and what he should do today and what he didn’t want to do today but should suck it up and do it anyways. The prince sighed, rinsing his hair and repeating the process with conditioner. 

Why did he have to open his dumb mouth? His mind was still going back to the night of the ball, the night his whole thing went down. If he had actually listened to Abbie and didn’t talk so freely, then him and Peter wouldn’t be scurrying around each other, avoiding or having quick awkward conversations. 

The other probably hated him, thought Harley was a jerk and was trying to find a way to cancel this whole thing. He seemed nice, caring and a really good person, and it was a shame that Harley lost his chance to find out if that were true or not. 

It would be easy to let things fall apart, as it seemed like it already has. Tony and Pepper would be furious with him, along with Abbie. And she knew how to pick locks so he couldn’t hide in his room from her. He could forget about the kid from Queens, forget about this whole thing and meet some other person and know what to do right this time. 

But... he didn’t want to. 

Peter was gorgeous, and he knew he should look at other characteristics but damn the kid was a solid 9. 10 if he was a little taller, but Peter couldn’t control that, maybe it was genetic, he wouldn’t know. He might someday, that is, if Peter and him talk and work things out. Because while he was a jerk and the other had every right to be pissed and hate him, he wanted to still know him, learn everything about him and make things right for how he acted. 

Hell, Harley would settle for just being friends with the guy if he could, if it meant them having somewhat of an ok relationship together. It would be a little awkward if they got married and only associated each other as friends, but he could make it work. For Peter, if that’s what the other wanted. 

The water turning a little cold rendered Harley back into the real world that wasn’t his thoughts. Shaking his head out of the trance, he finished rinsing his hair, he zoned out that early in the shower? Odd, normally it’s when he’s washing his body, which he quickly did now before rinsing off and turning off the water. The air was steamy and still warm in the shower, but Harley knew the moment he opened that door he would be freezing cold, having to quickly dry off before he was shaking. 

Rushing to do that, he grabbed the nearest towel, drying his hair off some before doing his body. With the towel loosely around his waist, he made his way to the closet, finding some clothes to wear for the day and changing into them. Now it was just brushing his teeth and drying his wet hair completely before leaving his room and heading down to breakfast. 

The family liked to eat together, something Harley would look forwards to. They tried to do this for both breakfast and dinner, but couldn’t always. Lunch was never at the same time due to so many duties and lessons and such going on. And dinner sometimes fell into that loop as well, Tony and Pepper being held up in a meeting or Abbie and Harley and Morgan staying and studying longer than they thought or just plan busy and lost track of time. Breakfast was the one meal where they would all be together and could have some domestic family time. Even if their was some tension and some were mad or upset, he still looked forwards to it. 

So Harley didn’t think anything of it, walking down to the dinning hall and making his way in. His brow raised a small bit in confusion as he walked in though, until he remembered they had guests and they join them in breakfast. That’s why more placemats were set then the normal amount, and why no one was eating yet. 

Some days, it would be like it is today, where the staff would wait for everyone or until the king or queen said so and would serve the family. Or it would be like a mini buffet, where the food was placed on the table and you got what you wanted and however much of it. But today it seemed they were having a more formal meal, more formal for their seemingly formal guests. 

“Harley, can you be a dear and go and get our guests for breakfast?” Pepper said, not looking up from her paper and coffee. 

“Why do I-“ he started, getting cut off by Tony adding in a “oh that sounds like a good idea” with a smirk. He sighed, knowing he didn’t have a choice in this matter really. With that, Harley walked out of the dinning hall and back up to the bedrooms, making his way do the guest halls. 

Harley stopped when he was in front of the room. The room of Peter Parker. The room where his fiancé was staying in, if he even was his fiancé still. He hesitated, staring at it for a good few silent moments before sighing and knocking on the door. 

It took a lot of nerve for him to do that, wondering what Peter would say when he saw it was Harley coming to get him, maybe he should have gotten his Aunt first, then she could get Peter and he wouldn’t have to deal with this. 

After a few more moments of silence, and not hearing anything on the other side of the door, Harley reached his hand up and knocked again. Maybe Peter was sleeping, maybe he didn’t hear the first knock, maybe-

“What?!” Peter practically yelled, suddenly opened the door. His expression quickly changed though when he saw who it was, face neutralizing, along with his voice and volume. “Oh- I... I’m sorry. I uh, I thought you were my Aunt.” He said apologetically. 

“It’s.. it’s ok. Did you and your Aunt have a fight or something, if I may ask?” Harley asked, curious what that was about. 

“No- well... no. We didn’t have a fight or anything. But... yeah.” Peter stumbled out it seemed. “What uh.. what are you doing here?”

“It’s time for breakfast, and you and your aunt are asked to be there. I’m... I was sent to come get you two so you can join us.” 

“Oh. That’s.. nice of you. But I um... I think I would prefer to be alone at the moment. I have some thinking and such to deal with.”

Oh. Right. Peter probably wanted to find a way to end this thing, was thinking over how to nicely and less painfully break his heart. Right, he messed up, he was a jerk and Peter probably hated him. 

He sighed, nodding his head a small bit and putting his hands in his pockets. “Right. I’ll uh.. I’ll let you be then” Harley mumbled, turning and taking a few steps down the hall again. 

It occurred to him, after he took a few steps, that this could be one of the things he could do to fix it. “Wait-“ Harley said, turning around just before Peter closed the door. He stopped, confused and peaking his head out a small bit. “Do you want me to bring you breakfast?”

“Do you.. what?” Peter asked, confused and brow raised.

“Bring you breakfast. I mean, you might get hungry and I don’t mind bringing you something if you prefer to be alone.” Harley said, eyes a small bit pleading and hopeful. 

The time between Peter thinking it over and answering was long and agonizing for Harley. It was only a few seconds, but they felt like minutes. What could he going through their mind, what could he be thinking so hard about he wanted to be alone? Or was it maybe none of that and Peter wasn’t thinking but doing other things? What were those things? Why was he so worried about Peter? 

“I... if you want to, I won’t oppose to some breakfast.” Peter finally said, and a smile spread over his face. 

“Alright, I’ll uh, I will go get you a plate then. Anything specific?” Harley asked. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever should be ok. Thank you.” He said, turning again and going back into his room. 

Harley watched as the door closed, walking down the halls again and rushing to the kitchen. The staff was a little surprised that he came right into the kitchen asking for breakfast, especially since they were to have a sit down formal meal any time now. But, the chefs still did as told, they weren’t disobeying royalty anytime soon. 

Pretty quickly Harley was given a plate with a cover on it, keeping the hot breakfast heat inside. He thanked them, leaving and making his way back to Peters room. He had a small smile on his face, glad he could do this. It wasn’t the best, but it was a start. Harley could do this, he had to. Not only because he had told Peter he would get them breakfast, but also because he wanted to make things right and win them over. This morning was turning out pretty ok. 

Well, was turning out alright. 

As he got closer, or more of in front of the door again and ready to knock, it seemed his aunt had come and they were having a discussion. A rather large discussion. He couldn’t hear all of it, but he could hear bits and pieces from the other side of the door. 

“But May-“

“No! You need to grow up and act like the prince you were born to be. You think we’re just going to throw away our kingdoms traditions?”

“No! I’m not saying that! I just... don’t I have a say in all of this?!”

“No. You don’t. You are supposed to be a king and you can’t forget our customs and traditions. You need to suck it up.”

Harley frowned. This had to be about him, about how Peter wanted to not marry Harley. About how Peter didn’t like this or him and wanted to find a way out of it all. He felt his heart crumble into pieces, smile faded completely. 

He looked down at the plate in his hands, wondering if it would be wrong to just knock, out the plate on the ground, and leave. Maybe, especially since he said he would go and get them the meal personally. It was tempting, but deep down he also wanted to do this, and prove or show Peter that he was a good guy. That he made a horrible first impression but able to make up for it and start over in a much better way. And leaving Peter’s breakfast out for him on the ground without Harley wouldn’t do that for the other prince. 

Sucking up his pride, he took a deep breath and sigh, mentally hyping himself up. “You can do this.” He whispered low to himself, taking those few steps forwards and knocking on the door. 

“I just don't get why I have to -“

The discussion had abruptly stopped from his knock, and Harley could only assume it was one of them coming over to the door to see who it was. Maybe Peter forgot Harley was coming, he did sound busy with other things at the moment. 

And only a few moments later, Harley was standing in front of an open door, Peter's Aunt May, the current Queen, standing on the other side. He could barely see Peter standing behind her in the room, upset over something. Must have to do with all his thinking he had. 

“What is this?” May asked, not rude but curious. She must’ve noticed the plate Harley was holding. 

“Oh um. Morning ma’am. I was.. well Peter said he didn’t want to join us for breakfast, and that he wanted to be alone, so I brought him some breakfast” Harley said, able to not show his nerves or anything. 

May only hummed, turning around and looking at Peter. “And now you are wanting to be alone? Shutting me out this morning and now not joining meals?” She said, the boy rolling his eyes and groaning. 

“May, stop-“

“No, I will not!” She said, seeming to ignore now, or maybe not caring and forgot, that Harley was right there, watching and listening to this fully with wide and shocked eyes. “What is wrong with you? What are you not telling me? All you talked about when you were a kid was how you wanted to be a king, how you were excited to meet your future spouse, how you wanted to be strong leader like your father. You used to be talking all the time, smile on your face and sneaking out of the house for some adventure. And now you barley talk, your smiles are rare, and you lock yourself in your room and want to be alone. Peter, What is wrong? What are you not telling me?!” 

That was a lot to unpack. But Harley didn’t get much time to think on that when Peter turned and glared at his aunt. “May, it doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes it does-“

“No! It does not! Because while you did raise me to be a king but also a good person, the older I got the more you forget that I am still a kid and that I am terrified and scared of all of this. Because when I was a kid it seemed so far away but now it’s happening way to fast and I can’t do anything about it but watch as my life is handed away and made for me by people other than me!” He said, staring at her with a firm gaze. “I am not marrying Harley till I am ready. And I am definitely not taking my place as king till I am ready.”

May and Harley were both silent, but probably for different reasons. For Harley, he was shocked by two things. One being that they kept talking of his life, and how Peter was not ready for this, a feeling that Harley understood well. His second thing he got from all of that, which was his name being said for Peter marrying someone. 

Peter... wanted to marry him, but wasn’t ready? Or was he saying that to get May off his back? Either way, it left a nice warm felling bubble up in him. Maybe he did do something right if Peter still wanted to keep this arranged marriage going. 

May sighed, taking Harley out of his thoughts. “You know, that if I could, I would let you take your time.” She said calmly and slowly with a sigh. “But we can not do that. You have to be king by your next birthday, and Harley has to be married soon, meaning you do too. Honey we.. we can’t avoid that, it has to happen as sooner than later, you know the rules.” She said with.. was that a small frown? Now looking at it, they both had a small frown on. 

“I’ll let you be. Eat your breakfast and all.” She said, turning and leaving, passing Harley as she left but not giving him a glance. 

He stayed still for a moment, watching as Peter turned around as his aunt left, hand going up and rubbing his tired face. What was going on, what traditions did they have? Why, if they couldn’t wait, wait this long to do it all? 

“I’m sorry,” Peter spoke, breaking the awkward silence, “you shouldn’t have had to see that.”

“It’s ok. Families fight, I get it.” Harley said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Did you um.. did you mean it when you said that.. that you weren’t ready to marry me? As in.. that you still want to marry me?” He asked, confused but shocked and nervous all at the same time about this. 

Peter glanced back at him, confusion written on his own face. “What? Harley I.. well... I don’t know exactly. But even if I don’t want to, it’s too late to back out and would break a lot of customs.” Oh. That stung. “But... I don’t know. I have a lot on my mind at the moment.” Peter continued, shaking his head as he crossed his arms and faced away, looking outside the large windows. 

The way the sun was shining in made the most perfect silhouette of Peter. Harley could see each of his crazy curls sticking up in every which way, probably from waking up and thrown into an argument before he could get ready. His stance was tall but also sunk in on himself, closing himself off with his arms tight around his waist. Harley couldn’t see his face, since he was looking away and the sun wouldn’t allow that, but he could probably guess the other had a frown or scowl written all over it. Still, even in this state, Harley found Peter to be gorgeous. 

He quietly placed the plate down on a nearby table, looking up and slowly walking towards the other. “Do you want to talk about it?” He offered, reaching a hand out and placing it on Peters shoulder. 

He turned and looked at the hand on his shoulder, sighing, and turning away again to look out the window. “Just.. please leave me alone for now.” 

Harley frowned, wanting to stay and say something else, but he didn’t. Instead he let his hand fall to his side and he slowly existed the room, closing the door behind him. Harley rubbed his face when he was in the halls, groaning to himself. 

“Why is this so hard?” He whispered out, taking the few steps away from the door before his feet led him down the halls, back to the dinning hall. It seemed, when he got there, that May was also not joining them for breakfast. Harley did his best to not get caught under Tony’s gaze of annoyance, the man probably thinking about how Harley had control over this and messed it up. 

Breakfast was much quieter than normal, like everyone was aware of what was happening except for him. It wasn’t his fault, Harley didn’t see it as this was his fault and he made this happen, but by all the glanced towards him he couldn’t help but feel somehow it was his doing. He got up suddenly, putting his silverware down and leaving the dinning room without a word. 

He wasn’t waiting, he didn’t want to be in the dark and Harley definitely didn’t want to be under the harsh glares of Tony or worried and curious glances from Morgan and Abbie or even worse the disappointed look Pepper wore. No, Harley wasn’t going to wait and he wasn’t going to make this worse than it already felt. 

Walking back up to the bedrooms, Harley found the door he was looking for and knocked on it a few times, biting his bottom lip a small bit as he waited for them to open up. “Come on come on” he muttered quietly to himself, eyes widening and a sigh of relief filling him as the door was opened. 

“Oh.. Prince Harley” May said, looking surprised to see him. “What um.. what can I do for you?”

“Ok, I know this may seem rude and rushed and I know I should be formal about this but I can’t take it. Did I mess up? Does Peter hate me? Do I have little to no chance in making this right because I swear I didn’t mean to be a total dick when we first met, I just wasn’t thinking. I will do anything to prove that I want this and that I will be happy, even if it takes me my entire life I swear I really, really, want to be with your nephew.” He rambled out.

May stared at Harley for a few moments, those moments only being a few seconds long but they felt like years. It wasn’t helping his nerves, neither was May when she suddenly burst into laughter. 

“Harley, you, oh my goodness, Peter doesn’t hate you. He likes you actually, and he said something similar to what you just said.” She chuckled out, making Harley even more confused. 

“Wait what? I thought... I thought Peter hated-“

“Stop that. He doesn’t blame you for your meeting, he blames himself actually even though I said it was in the past and not worrying about. Which is what you should do too. It’s in the past, and you two need to actually talk, go out, do something stupid, I don’t know but stop tip-toeing around each other.” She said with a warm smile. 

“But I thought you and him were arguing about our arranged marriage this morning.” Harley said, still confused by all of this. 

Mays smile vanished and a sigh came over her. “We.. yes we were arguing about that, but more of a tradition that Peter doesn’t want to get married through force and more for love, even though he needs to be wed if he wants to be king someday.” 

“Oh.. okay then. Any um... anything I can help with then?” 

May smiled at him, squinting her eyes a small bit as she nodded. “How about you go ask him that, ok?” She said, starting to close the door. “Goodbye Prince Harley.”

Harley didn’t get to say goodbye back before the door was closed on him. He stared at the wooden door for a moment before sighing, head bowing down as he bit his lip and started to walk down the halls again. What was he to ask about, how would he go about this? Just walk up and go “Hey Peter, I heard you don’t want to marry someone you don't love so let's work on loving each other”? No, god no he couldn’t do that. Nor could he walk up and go “Yo Parker, apparently you blame yourself for our meeting when it was totally my fault but hey let’s forget it all!”

Well, he could technically do that, but he shouldn’t. As much as he wants to ignore their first meeting, he knew it was apart of them now and something they couldn’t change. You can’t just change how you first meet someone. 

Wait. 

Harley stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he got an idea. A smile spread on his lips as he picked up his pace, quickly running down the halls now. Oh he was gonna make it up to Peter, definitely make up for tier first meeting with this. If, it went well and didn’t blow up in his face like everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, I have college starting up again (literally tomorrow) so idk how often I will be posting. I really am sorry, I will try to regularly update or at least post a chapter a week but if I do not again, I am sorry. But I can promise that this will be a completed fan fiction so don't go away for too long, cause someday it will be completely finished!


	5. A PLan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all know a little bit of the Star Spangled Banner, because theirs a new character and development of sorts.

Harley had made his way back to the library, grabbing a few familiar books and articles scattered around the study. All of them pertained to Peter’s kingdom of New York. And all of them should give him a good idea on what the kingdom was like, what they did and didn’t do for fun, their views on some subjects, and etc. Harley knew this wouldn’t all be exact, that their would be some things that a book could not teach you or were biased, that only someone who lived there their entire life or visits frequently would know everything he needed to, hopefully, fix what he felt he messed up. 

Walking in, Harley was only a small bit surprised to see Bruce already standing in the room, sitting at a table with some of his own papers and books placed all around it. He looked up when the door opened and closed, not paying to much attention for long as Harley got closer, the older man glancing back down to his own work. 

“I’m going to assume you are here to learn more on New York? Or should I notify your father that this situation will not work and its time for him and Pepper to start looking again?” Bruce asked, still looking down to his book.

“No, the first one actually. I… I think I know how to fix everything and make this work out well for both of us.” Harley answered, that causing Bruce to look up at him with raised eyes.

Harley could see the dark circles then under his eyes, and he had a good idea as to why they were there. Bruce was doing a lot to help Harley fix this, learn as much as he was while also still teaching the royal kids their daily lessons. Not to mention how he and Tony were close and one of the first called when Tony needed something or some insight on a problem. The man was tired, and he had good reason to be.

And Harley felt a little guilty about it. 

Because Bruce didn’t need to do all this for him, he could have easily had pushed him aside and said to figure things out on his own. But he didn’t, the Doctor took time out of his already slim free time to help him out and.. god the more Harley thought of it he really needed to thank him more often.

“You just gonna stand there or actually tell me this idea?” Bruce asked, taking Harley out of his little chain of thoughts he accidentally went into.

“Oh, um.. well I was talking to Queen May, or.. that im still confused on, but she was telling me how Peter thinks the situation is his fault when I think it’s mine. So that’s a misunderstanding that, if we talk it out, we can probably move on from it.”

Bruce slowly nodded. “That could actually help some, but you have to keep communicating. Talking once won’t fix everything.”

“I know, and theirs more.” Harley quickly added. “I need to learn more about New York, and not like their laws and history. But like.. what they do for fun, what it’s like, what people eat, stuff like that. And.. I think, if I recreate some of those things as best as possible as I can here, it might help? Like, I don’t think he’s homesick, but what if he is? And I do want to fix all of this, and maybe that would show him that I am serious about all of this and that I do care about him and his interests and stuff.”

Bruce slowly started to smile, a grin very prevalent on his face by the time Harley was done. “While I like the idea, and it is rather sweet, I am not the person to talk to about this.” He said, Harley making a sad face. Before the teen could ask what he meant or say sorry for bugging him, Bruce added in “The person to ask, is Steve Rogers.”

“Steve… Tony’s personal guard?” Harley asked, instantly hit with confusion. “Why?”

“Well, explain what you just did to him and he should answer that easily, and then some.” Bruce smiled, “now get out and go bug him instead. You may now be engaged but still have lessons that I need to plan out.”

Harley laughed softly, waving a quick goodbye and leaving the library. That wasn’t how he expected a conversation like that to go, but it set him in a direction towards maybe his goal. Hopefully, again, that is if Steve does explain whatever it is that Bruce is hinting at.

Finding Steve wasn’t hard, Harley knew the man would be by Tony or right outside of whatever room the king was in and wanted some privacy. What was difficult was accepting that, by talking to Steve, he might have to talk to Tony and… Harley was avoiding that. The past few days haven’t been pleasant conversations with the king and queen, and he would rather avoid the two any chance he could than walk in head first towards them. 

But he couldn’t do that now. All he could do was pray that Tony was in a meeting and that Steve was waiting outside. That way he had a better chance at not getting stuck under his fathers disappointed gaze or sharp daggers thrown at him. 

Just his luck, however, none of that was the case. Harley first checked his fathers own personal study, peaking his head inside to see the two men talking. He didn’t get much time to snoop and listen in on their conversation, both of them facing the door and stopping to stare at Harley as he poked his head in. “Um.. Hi.” Harley softly said, looking down some. “I um.. I was wondering if I could talk to Captain Rogers.” 

“Cap?” Tony spoke first, and looking up, Harley saw that both of them were surprised by that request. Harley nodded, keeping his gaze up now. “Why?”

“I… well I want to know more about New York and the kingdom and… use some of that information to fix what I messed up with Prince Peter and, when I asked Dr. Banner about it, he said to come to Steve and didn’t answer why but… here I am.”

Tony and Steve both stayed silent for a moment before Steve broke the tension first, letting out a few small laughs. “Yeah sure kid. Tony, you ok for a few minutes?”

Tony hesitated, looking back and forth between the two for a few moments before nodding his head. “Don’t be long.”

“We won’t. Need anything, you know how to get ahold of me.” Steve answered, walking out the room with Harley and closing the door behind them. 

The walk was silent and unexpected. For some reason, he assumed they would have left the study and immediately talk. But Steve seemed to have other ideas, leading the two down to another private study, silent until the door was closed behind them. He let out a small sigh, leaning against a table as he crossed his arms over his chest. “So you want to know about the Big Apple. Why?”

“I just said why. Because I messed up and -““No, no I know that. But it is clear there is something else and you weren’t comfortable saying in front of Tony. So, what is that point?”

Harley hesitated before sighing, letting his shoulders drop some. “I like Peter, and I want to prove that I care about him and this whole thing. And, I thought that if I learned what his people do for fun and eat and stuff, that I could recreate as much as I could here and show him that I do care and want to make this right. That during our first meeting was a misunderstanding and that I want to be the man he needs and wants.”

Steve was silent like Bruce was, and that didn’t leave a pleasant feeling in his gut. While Bruce did say it was sweet, he still wondered how true that was when two people were silent after his explanation. Was he missing something he shouldn’t be? Was he putting in too much effort or not enough? Did they know something he didn’t, like that Peter already requested to not marry Harley and this was all in vein?

“I see now why Bruce sent you to me.” Steve said, once again taking Harley out of his deep thoughts. “Im… from New York actually.”

Harleys eyes widened at that. “You were?” Steve nodded. “Why… why did you leave?”

“I… I didn’t by choice, in a way. There was a war a while ago now with New York and Germany. I was only around 20 at the time, and I desperately wanted to fight in the war. But, I wasn’t strong enough no matter how many times I took the entry exam. So I.. started to cheat on it, and even then I wasn’t getting in. But a nice German man gave me a deal. I was hesitant since we were at war with his country, but he worked for the US government and I couldn’t refuse his offer so I took it.”

“What was his offer?” Harley asked, and Steve let out a small smirk. 

“He offered me an experimentel treatment. Its comparable to steroids now, but… different too. Either way, if it worked, I would get huge and buff and be drafted immediately. But if it didn’t work, then I would have died or been terribly sick.”

“And you did it anyways? Why?! You could have died! And you willingly did this?”

“Yes.”  
“But why?”

“Because,” Steve said, face less relaxed and more tense than his joking self a moment ago, “because I loved my country. And if I did die, then they would have adjusted the serum and it would have worked for the next lab rat. Either way, I would end up helping my country.”

That left Harley quiet. Confused still, but this wasn’t the point of the conversation. 

“So I went ahead and did it. And, judging by me standing here now and how I still am a solider, I think you can figure out that it worked.” He said, lightheartedness back with a small laugh. “So I trained and became s soldier, fought in the war. Gained some friends, lost many…” He said, drifting off a small bit there before continuing on. “And yeah. But why I left New York… it wasn’t because I was tired of the kingdom or wanted to betray it. I left to save it. You see, their.. there was a bomb heading right to the kingdom. And I was on the plane that had it, fighting the men to stop it. And, it was either I crash it into the heart of the kingdom and kill millions, possibly everyone, or I crash it into the ice above the kingdom, technically in the United Kingdoms of America before you guys claimed that land. So… I did that, and the only ones who died would be those on the plane and myself, instead of my entire country. I left, expecting to die, and in turn saving everyone.”

Harley was silent for maybe the hundredth time that day. He definitely wasn’t expecting an answer like that, more of thinking Steve would say something like “I needed work” or “got too expensive” or even “Wanted to live in a different place”. Not “I kamakazied a jet into the frozen tundra in order to save an entire kingdom". But… it left him confused again, and it showed on his face. Because before Harley had a chance to ask his question, Steve seemed to figure out what he was confused on and answered him. 

“The ice, it froze my body and I went into a coma. They found the crash and brought all the bodies to a nearby city to figure out who we were to tell our families. And when they did this, they unfroze me and all of us were shocked to find out I was alive. So, I was sent to a hospital to recover, and it was there that they got my transcripts and I was awarded a metal of honor from both kingdoms, yours, and mine. I was given the option to go home, and I could have, but…. When I was in the hospital, the King and Queen of America came to me and thanked me for all I did, and they offered me a position as the main personal guard to their only son, Tony. At the time, Tony was only a few years younger than I was, and I was going to say no. But then I realized if I went home then I wouldn’t be in work, since I did my time in the war and I always did enjoy visiting America, so I said yes.”

Harley slowly nodded along, still adding so many questions to Steves life story that he was just learning about. But he knew he could ask those at a later time. Right now, he had other questions that needed answering too. ‘So.. New York…. You.. wow ok yeah you know a lot about the kingdom then.” He said, and Steve laughed at that. “I guess um…. When was that war?”

“About thirty years. I was in the coma for seven. When I came out of the ice things were very different, so that was new.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Steve said, rubbing his face like he had a beard despite being clean shaved, “The music was all different, but that was expected, that changes all the time even now. The food though, that stayed similar. We eat a lot of pizza, like here, but… more excessively. And the kingdom was bigger. For you guys, its considered a city of an extremely large city, but, it’s not. Their was new sections in each Burrough, like Little Italy is literally everything Italian and you feel like you are in Italy when your just in some part of Manhattan. And same idea with China town, just when I was young we didn’t have any of that.” He hummed.

“Burroughs… I remember learning that. Theirs… theirs five of them, right? And each is a little bit different but all are important.” Steve nodded his head. “That, and we are weirdly attached to our Burrough. Like.. you love them all, but you flaunt and show off whatever one you are from. Some people would tease and gawk at someone from a different one or tease a friend if they and their spouse was married and from two different Burroughs, but it is always playful and never harmful or anything. Just playful fun.”

Harley nodded to that, having to note that in his head for his future conversation with Peter about this. “I think I read that Prince Peter is from Queens.”

“Ugh, gross.” Steve said, fake gagging before laughing a small bit. “I'm from Brooklyn and… god you like a Queens kid?”

“Well… yeah? And what’s so wrong with that? His neighborhood is at least a royal sounding name. Yours is something you name a dog.” He retorted and Steve burst into laughter. “See? You already are learning New York banter on Burroughs. Alright, what else do you need or want to know?”

This went on for a good while, Steve answering all of Harleys questions and him coming up with as many as his brain could to make all this up to Peter. Along with getting a better insight on the kingdom and such, stuff that if he read in a book would have left his mind the moment he left the library or even flipped the page. 

Soon Steve had to head back to Tony, it being a safety hazard for him to be gone this long. Harley thanked him, the two splitting different ways and, for the first time, he wasn’t nervous or scared to go and knock on Peters door. He felt he had a good idea as to what to do, where to go from recommendations from Steve as to what places near them were closest to New York, looked like New York, tasted like their food. He also, thank god he asked Steve because he wouldn’t have thought of this, told him some places to take the other prince to let him see some of California and America as well. Show Peter how, while he wanted to be included in his life, Harley also wanted Peter in his and should return the favor of giving him a taste of America.

With his feet dragging him to Pepper to get this approved, since he was scared of Tony at the moment, then heading to May to do that same thing, Harley found himself back where he started this morning. Hand raised, ready to knock on the wooden door, hesitating for a moment before sucking in a deep breath and knocking. He took a step back, waiting patiently for the door to open and for him to make everything amazing and better.

But that didn’t come. And he knocked again, and again, and no answer every time. The logical side of his brain said to not worry, that Peter was probably not in his room. But another side of him, his anxiety and worry creeping back on him, told him that Peter knew it was Harley, and was ignoring him. That he didn’t want to see Harley and that he was ultimately annoying Peter rather than the opposite. 

“No, no stop it.” He mumbled to himself, shaking his head and those thoughts away. He was confident, he wasn’t going to loose that confidence now because he had to wait.

“Stop what?” A voice sang, Harley looking up and over towards it. 

Morgan was looking up at him with a confused face, but still wore a smile. Harley sighed, putting on his own smile and saying “Nothing honey bear. I was just distracted with my mind.”

“Is that why you are standing outside of Peters door?” She asked

“I..yeah I ..wait, how do you know this is his room?” He asked, Harleys turn to be confused 

Morgan giggled a small bit. “I found him wandering the halls last night. He was apparently lost and I brought him back here.”

“Oh that… that was very sweet of you.” Harley said, doing his best to not laugh at that. If he and Peter ever find themselves in a good point with each other, he had to remember to tease the other about that. It was also then that a thought occurred to him. “Do you know where he is now?” 

“Nope.” Morgan said, turning on her heels and skipping away with ease.

Harley did laugh now, always a fan of the small Stark child. He sighed, deciding he could either wander the castle in search of the other Prince, or he could just sit down on the ground here and wait for him to return. Harley was actually weighing his options, thinking he could easily wait, when another thought struck his mind.

May. She had to know where he was, or maybe he was even there with her. No, no that wouldn’t work, no way would he be with her. Harley just saw her to get approval for taking her nephew out for the day and he didn’t see Peter then. Otherwise he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

Groaning, Harley put his back to the door and sighed, sliding down it till his ass hit the ground. Leaning his head back against the door with a small thud, he closed his eyes temporarily. Temporarily, because a moment later the door was opening and he was tumbling backwards. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked over him, his face confused but also worried. 

Harley rubbed his head as he sat up, then getting up and sighing. “I.. well I knocked and you didn’t answer so I thought I would wait here for you until you showed up.” He said, that confidence he had gone now that he was infront of the other about to ask.

“I.. I was taking a shower and didn’t hear the door. Im sorry.” Peter answered, and Harley then noticed his damp hair. “What um… why else were you waiting at my door? What did you need me for that warnedted you to wait for me?

“I… I was wondering if you… I…” God Harley, stop stumbling and just get it out. “I wanted to.. ask if you wanted to maybe.. go.. go out, to town and..stuff with.. with me?” He managed to finally get out.

He could feel how red his cheeks were getting, how his voice was stuttering and wavering. God why did he do this, Peter was hesitating and Harley knew he was silently thinking of a way to say no. This wasn’t a good idea at all, why did he think this would work? He could have easily have saved the both of them the embarrassment if he just-

“Yes.” Peter said, breaking the silence. “Yeah I …. I would like that.”

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boink!
> 
> class has started up so again, I'm not sure how often I can post and such. Like today, I wrote this whole chapter between classes because I had nothing else to do. Now that would be nice for the future, but no promises.
> 
> also with that, not sure how good this chapter was because I wrote it in 3 hours so if it wasn't the best, sorry. 
> 
> MOre to CoMe sOon!


	6. Show me the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many of you noticed I added chapter titles to these?

(Peters POV)

Peter was going over everything in his head. He knew he needed to go out and face the world, that it was incredibly rude to hide in his room after they showed him so much compassion and such. But he also had an excuse as to why he wasn’t at dinner. Not one they expected, but he had an excuse nonetheless. Frowning though, Peter knew he didn’t have much more time before his aunt would come back and snap at him again for his behavior. He had just gotten out of the shower, hair still a little damp as he got dressed, looking out at the kingdom from the window as he did so. 

It was beautiful, he had to admit, but nothing like the views from home. But it was a good change, seeing actual land that stretched on for miles and not buildings as far as the eye can see. It was quiet, having to really listen for some noise while at home you could never get a moment of true silence. But, because of the silence, it set him off a little bit, making him uneasy, like something wasn’t right. He was used to hearing taxi’s honk and people yell not birds chirp in the morning or crickets chirp at night, used to the street lights on at all times of the day and night and not pitch black star filled skies like here. 

Sighing, Peter pulled himself away from the window, crossing the large bedroom and walking to the door. He was dressed more casual today than formal, but he also didn’t have any formal events to go to for the day. He expected to walk out with no problem, but instead he was met with someone falling over as he opened it. Gasping, Peter looked down and raised his eyes at Harley who was now at his feet. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked over him, his face confused but also worried. He watched as Harley got up, sighing as he rubbed his head some. “I.. well I knocked and you didn’t answer so I thought I would wait here for you until you showed up.” 

“I.. I was taking a shower and didn’t hear the door. Im sorry. What um… why else were you waiting at my door? What did you need me for that warranted you to wait for me?” He asked

“I… I was wondering if you… I….I wanted to.. ask if you wanted to maybe.. go.. go out, to town and..stuff with.. with me?” Harley asked finally. 

Peter was shocked by this, stunned into silence. Not in a bad way, more of that he was shocked that Harley was technically asking him on a date and he didn’t want to seem so excited and ecstatic about this. But maybe he waited too long, he could see the panic come over Harley. Oh god, how long did he actually make them wait for an answer?

“Yes”, Peter said suddenly, “Yeah I... that sounds good.” He added with a small smile. 

Now it was Harleys turn to be silent, probably shocked that Peter actually say yes. Was he not thinking he would? Only doing this because he was told to or not thinking he would actually get this far? He liked to think it was the latter of the two.

“I.. ok.” Harley said back, a small smile spreading onto his face, and making Peter get one as well. “I.. ok. If um, if you aren’t busy or anything I was uh, thinking we could go tomorrow? All day? If you want to but I get it if you’re busy or have other plans.” Harley sputtered out, having Peter chuckle silently to himself. 

Normally he was the awkward one who mumbled and stuttered when embarrassed or nervous. It was different seeing Harley like this. He hasn’t known the other for long, but he does know they are much more confident in things than he was. Like when they met? Harley made it seem so easy and seamless just walking up to someone and flirting with so much confidence. It would have taken Peter all night to do that, and even then he would still be a sputtering mess when he talked to the person. 

“No no I’m.. I’m not busy. I um.. I’d need to check with my Aunt and make sure its ok first.”“I already asked her, making sure I had permission to even ask you to do this.”

“Oh. Then…. Then ok. Yeah I um.. Yeah” Peter smiled out. “Uh.. tomorrow then?” He asked to make sure, not sure what Harley had planned but based on how it sounded, he had the whole day planned out for them. 

Harleys smile lit up the hallway, extremely happy that this worked. “Yeah. Tomorrow. I’ll.. I’ll come get you at 8 am.” He nodded his head. “Dress um.. dress casual, not really planning anything super fancy if that’s ok. OH, and don’t eat breakfast.” 

“That’s fine, yeah ok. I’ll... see you then. Or, later I guess.” He laughed and Harley did too. 

“Right. Later. Bye.” Harley said back. Peter watched him leave and walk down the hall, watched as he thought he was subtle and was out of eye sight as he did a small little dance of sorts for his excitement. Peter chuckled himself, going back into his room and smiling.

~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~

Peter didn’t sleep as well as he did the night prior. But he also had something keeping him up the entire time. His mind would not shut up about their date, what would he wear and how he we so nervous but excited at the same time. He really wanted this to work out, be ok and they could finally learn about the other. Make things work out between them. They technically were engaged still, Peter would like to actually like, maybe love someday, his fiancé. 

At promptly 8 am, there was a knock to his door like Harley said. Peter had been ready for a little bit now, constantly going back and forth from the bedroom to the on suite to make sure he did look good. He dressed casual like Harley said, but still not as casual like sweatpants or anything like that. He had on his black jeans and boots, casual but yet still nice t-shirt on. His hair was actually behaving today, Peter able to manage his curls and slick them back some but yet again, not as formal as like the ball or some event like that. With the knock to his door, Peter moved out of the bathroom and walked over, opening it and smiling as he took in Harleys appearance. He was dressed similar, blue jeans and converse it looked like, a plain shirt as well and with… a jacket?

“Why are you wearing a jacket?” Peter asked, raising a confused eye at the other, who now was looking down at their own outfit than to Peter. 

“Why are you not wearing a jacket?”

“Because It’s like 68 today? And that’s warm?” Peter said with still a raised eye.

Harleys eyes widened in shock with that. “Wait this is warm for you? Dude its cold out and you think this is warm?” He gasped and Peter nodded. “Wow…. Remind me to pack so many layers when I go to your kingdom.”

“When?” Peter asked, smiling slowly at that.

“Well yeah. I.. I want this to work out between us. But even if it doesn’t, I still would like to be your friend and that would mean going to both of our kingdoms.” Harley smiled back. Peter didn’t know what to say to that but smile sweetly over at him. 

He smiled, nodding his head some. “I think I’d like that too.” He softly said. 

“Shall we?” Harley asked, turning to the side to let Peter out, him nodding and closing the door behind him as the two now walked down the halls of the palace. “You look nice.”

“Thank you, you do too.” Peter replied.

Now this was where it was a little awkward, where Peter wasn’t sure what to say as silence over fell the two of them. He could asked what Harley had planned for the day, but he also wanted a little bit of a surprise. Instead Peter fumbled some with his hands, looking around still as they walked. He hasn’t been to this part of the palace yet, it never seizing to amaze Peter with how big the place was. Peter could live in a place this huge his whole life and knowing him he would somehow still not see a huge section of it for a long time. 

Soon he was led through a door and down some stairs, making Peter nervous but also curious. “So,” Harley started as they descended, “I had to talk to Tony and luckily he gave me permission to use one of his cars. I could have taken mine, but I wanted to treat you to a nice day and mine is nothing as nice as his so yeah.” He hummed. With that, Harley reached the bottom of the steps first, Peter a few behind, and the motion sensor lights lighting up the room. Or, garage really. And man did this family have cars, a lot of them and all extremely nice. 

“You have a car?” Peter asked, shocked by that information. He followed Harley over to one of the cars, walking to the passenger side as Harley got in the drivers seat. It was nice, him taking a moment to admire the inside before he buckled up and looked over at Harley.

“Well yeah. Oh, are you like one of those royals that doesn’t drive themselves but rides everywhere?” Harley asked, curiosity strung in his voice as he put the keys in and it purred to life. Slowly he backed the car up, the garage door opening and Harley driving out and onto the long road separating the palace from the rest of the world.

“No.. well technically yes but really its I don’t see the point in driving? I prefer to walk everywhere or even take the subway.”“The.. the subway? But… you’re a prince and you… you walk and take the freaking subway?” Harley asked, shocked, and Peter nodded. “Why? I mean, other than there being no point for some reason.” 

“Because you’d be insane to drive in New York for one. It’s bumper to bumper the entire time and so stressful that I despise it.” He laughed some. “And because it’s easy? I don’t know, I’m already quickly learning how different royals are treated here than at home and its… eye opening, so to say.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well…. You guys are treated and act like all the royalty written about in fantasy books and stuff. People flaunting over you to meet you or even get a wave. The formality at all times, always having to be dressed nice and act professional. Im gonna make a guess that you and your sisters take private lessons?” He asked, and he could see the hesitation before Harley did nod. “Its… not like that at home. At home I’m treated and act like every other teenager and person, like they don’t care who I am. I don’t have a private tutor but instead go to a school like the rest of them, still take tests and have homework, no home lessons unless you hire one in and even that isn’t common. The only time I have to act and be formal are large events like the ball the other night, or something extravagant like that.” 

Harley was silent for a moment, and Peter was worried he messed up somehow, said something wrong or that offended Harley in some way. Maybe it was too soon to say that, but it didn’t seem like a weird thing to comment on, he was just pointing out the differences that both kingdoms had. 

“So…. Your life is like typical teenage movie troop? Where the only problems you have are over who’s dating who and if you’re going to be asked to whatever school dance or not? Just… a little different since you are going to be managing the kingdom soon?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah.. basically I guess.”

“Huh.” Harley said, chewing on his lip for a second. “Yeah we definitely live different lives.” He said with a small laugh, and Peter laughed as well. 

By now they had gotten onto a main road, and Peter didn’t even notice it till he looked ahead and saw other cars around them. “Yeah that’s something else you guys have different.” Peter said, and he could feel Harleys gaze quickly put on him when he asked “what?” “You guys have… so much open land. And the buildings are so small and spread out. At home all you see are buildings, little to no space in between them. It’s crowded and we have only a few parks to make sure we have some actual nature there.” He said, and he didn’t hold back the chuckle that came when Harley audibly gasped by him.

“Wait what? That.. god I could never like without trees right by me and not surrounded by nature.” He said. There was a moment of silence before Harley gently started to laugh next to him. Peter looked next to him, raising an eye at Harley before the other spoke. “So. Is that why you’re so pastie white?” He teased. 

Peter gasped but smiled, playfully, gently hitting Harleys shoulder. “Shut up.” He laughed as well.

They drove in silence for another good while, Peter seeing a city, or, “city”, come into view. For him, this was small, but he had to also remember that Los Angeles was considered one of the largest cities in the kingdom. 

“So, I’m sorry now in advance for how awful I am.” Harley said and Peter couldn’t help but laugh some at that. “But I was trying to find things that were like New York that we can do here? And I did some research and asked a few people who have been but there is like nothing here that is apparently close to what New York is like.” He sighed.

Peter stared at Harley for that, small smile on his face. “You tried to recreate New York for me? Harley that’s…. I don’t know what it is but it’s cute and sweet I think.” He said, smiling over at the other prince. “But I gotta agree with you there. I’d be more shocked if you did find something close to it here.” He said, Harley now laughing some. He seemed to be relaxed a little more from that as well. “So. Where are you taking me then? Since your original plan didn’t seem to work out.”

Harley grinned, glancing over at Peter. “Well, since I couldn’t recreate your kingdom, I could go cheesy and show you mine. But that could take weeks and I don’t got you for that long. Yet.” He said with a small wink. “So I figured I’d show you the area, some of my favorite places and stuff.”

“And what exactly are these favorite places? Or will I find that out soon enough?” Peter asked. His only answer was Harley smirking as they drove closer into the city. 

Peter would admit, it was nice. The buildings weren’t as tall, though a few of them stood tall and proud in the distance. It was much warmer here, and the air was clearer as well. Palm trees were a common sight Peter noticed, very different than the few trees scattered around city streets in New York, since here it was impossible to look anywhere and not see one. People were dressed so casually, and all seemed so fit and carefree. The closer they got to the city, the more cars they got intermingled with them. Traffic was becoming a common thing and he found himself smiling at that. This was like home, bumper to bumper and cars honking at all hours of the day. 

Soon enough Harley was pulling into a parking spot and turning the car off, sighing and glancing towards Peter. “You ready?” 

Peter unbuckled and looked over at the other, nodding his head. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> debating on having a storm come in and them having to stay at some hotel for the night (and oh my god theirs only one bed guess we have to share) kind of things or not. 
> 
> Let me go if you guys think I should do that or not for the next chapter or two


	7. A Date to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit wrote a lot of this while watching Shrek 2 because I wanted to listen to the fairy god mothers rendition of “I need a hero”. Don’t judge me it’s a good movie.

Harley smiled and got out of the car as Peter did, locking it behind them and pocketing his keys. He was curious how long it would take before people recognized who he and Peter was. The news was surely out to the entire kingdom that the prince was engaged, and he knew that at some point people would realize that Harley was out with his betrothed and, hopefully not, flock the two of them. He was really hoping that people would keep their distance, only ask for a photo or something before moving along with their lives. He wanted this day to be nice and special for Peter, and them getting stopped and bombarded by random people would definitely put a damper on this date.

It was sunny out today, though it’s rare for Southern California to not be sunny. He pulled out his sunglasses, realizing he forgot to tell Peter to grab some before they left. “Hold on.” Harley said, taking a few steps back to the car and getting in it, finding a spare pair and getting out to hand them to Peter. 

“Thanks” he mumbled, taking them and putting them on. They looked nice on him, though Harley doubted anything didn’t look good on Peter. 

With that, Harley and Peter started to walk out of the parking lot and into the city. “So. Breakfast, how hungry are you?” He asked ad Peter shrugged. “I mean, I could eat but I can also wait a bit if you aren’t hungry just yet. You’re the tour guide today, take me where you think would be fun and has good food” he smiled with a very small laugh.

Harley smiled at the smile and laugh, nodding his head some. “I think we can get something to eat now. But be warned, you are probably going to have a lot of snacks and treats all day” he added

“Noted.” Peter said

With that Harley and him silently started to walk, Harley thinking about where he could take Peter before an idea popped in his head. “Oh, I got it.”

“Hmm? Where?” Peter asked

“Oh that’s a surprise, as are a lot of things today” he said, motioning his head towards the direction they needed to go and the two walking that way. “So I read somewhere that you have Italian decent?” He asked suddenly as they walked, and Peter nodded.

“Yeah. My dads side is half Italian and my Aunt is one hundred percent, though she isn’t blood but still. Why?”

“Because the place I’m taking you has some Italian-leaning specialities and, if I learned anything from talking to Steve about New York and asking May, she said you like, as does a lot of New Yorkers, like diner style places and I feel this would be good for both those reasons.” He smiled as he explained.

Peter smiled wider and wider, and Harley could tell it was genuine. “Thats… god are you going to be this sweet all day?”

“Yup, just like sugar, so get used to it honey.” He said with a wink, and Harley wouldn’t protest against the smile he saw on Peters face, or the small blush that started to dust his cheeks. 

Silence fell over them again until they got closer. The sign was hanging outside, and it looked busy but all restaurants were busy in LA. He glanced over to Peter as they got closer, seeing his face light up when they walked in. 

Harley learned a few things about Peter at breakfast. One being that he liked coffee, more specifically sugary sweet ones like capuchins as he had gotten one with his Ricotta Cheese & Fresh Blueberry Pancakes. Another being that Peter knew how to speak Italian, ordering it as such and taking both Harley and the waiter off guard. Though the waiter knew what Peter said, the two having a quick conversation in the language, leaving Harley confused but also deeply intrigued.

Peter speaking Italian was defiantly something he wanted to hear more often. The way the words glided off of his tongue was doing things for him. Soon it was Harleys turn to order, him ordering it in English as it was the only language he knew how to speak. With his own Scrambled Eggs Bruschetta and simple orange juice ordered, the waiter nodded and took off to put those orders in for them. 

“I didn’t know you could speak Italian.” Harley said with a small smirk.

“You didn’t ask.” Peter smirked back.

“Didn’t think I had too.” Harley laughed out.

“So.” Peter hummed, leaning back in his seat some as he looked at Harley. “It seemed that you’ve done some research on me, finding out what kind of places I like to eat at and my families lineage.” He said and Harley wasn’t sure if this was about to become an interrogation of if it was just Peter commenting on the matter. “Don’t think I haven’t done research on you though.”

This got Harley both curious and nervous. “Yeah? Like what you found out”

“Yeah. And…. I don’t know. I mean, I found it all interesting but.. sad also.” He said, smile falling some. “I knew you weren’t born into the thrown but I didn’t know why until I was reading about you. I.. I’m sorry, about your dad leaving, and your mothers passing.” He said, and Harley was silent. “But… it’s also sweet. That Tony was caring for you even before he adopted you. I’ve only met Tony a few times but he is a good guy and you are lucky to call him a father.”

“Wait what? You’ve met Tony before?” He asked, shocked by this fact. 

Their conversation was briefly paused when the waiter came with their drinks, only after that did they continue to talk when it was just them again. “Well yeah. Three times actually. The first I don’t remember. It was at my parents funeral and apparently Tony was there, so thats technically the first time. The second I do remember. That was at my uncles funeral and…. Yeah let’s not talk about that for now but save it for another time.” He said with an awkward chuckle.

“And the third?”

“Three days before the ball. The kingdoms council and May wanted to meet with Tony and Pepper first before finalizing the arrangement and I accidentally walked in during a meeting. Worked out since Tony and Pepper wanted to meet me anyways to make sure I was who I was and… yeah that was a little awkward but hey, got me here now with you.” He said with a small smile.

Harley was silent for a moment before sighing. “Wow I… I am so sorry cause now I feel like weirdo since I haven’t met anyone of your kingdom till.. well till the day after the ball when I messed that whole thing up.”Peter laughed a small bit. “You didn’t mess it up. May explained how you think it’s your fault and how I think it’s mine so… how about we put it behind us?”“Peter, I am more than ok with that.” Harley smiled, and Peter did as well. 

“But,” Peter suddenly said, sipping his drink for effect before continuing, “now that I do know you are from Teneesse, I do want to see that hometown of yours. Not that this isn’t, but… you get what I mean.” 

“Hmm. I might be able to do that. It’s nothing like here and probably a huge step down from New York but.. maybe someday yeah.”

By then the waiter came back with their dinner, their breakfast’s being placed infant of them and asked if they needed anything else. With an agreed no, that they were good, the waiter dismissed himself and they were free to eat their meals. One bite in had Peter freezing and sighing. 

“Ok, yeah. I get what you mean now by this being Italian-leaning specialities.” He said, taking a few more bites.

“See? I knew you would like it.” He hummed, eating his own meal.

They fell into a moment of silence as they ate their meals, only talking again when both were done and leaning back into their seats some. 

“Thank you” Peter said, breaking the silence between them.

“No need to thank me. Im treating you for the day, remember?”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t not thank you still.” 

And Harley smiled at that. 

They paid, and Peter insisting he could pay but Harley saying no. they agreed, to appease Peter, that Harley would get breakfast and Peter would get lunch. Though Harley said nothing over dinner, he was planning on really spoiling the other then and no way was he letting Peter pay then. Soon enough the two princes were out and back on the streets, sunglasses being put back on as they wandered the streets. The sun was out more, along with more people, filing up the sidewalks more than prior to breakfast.

“Where too now?” Peter asked, cocking his head some towards Harley who hummed. 

“You like books?” He asked.

“Um.. yeah I guess?”

“Then I know where.”

With that, they made their way to “The Last Bookstore”, a huge store filled with what felt like every book imaginable, along with some local art and a few cool attraction inside. Peter was hesitant when they got there, seeming not to sure about going into a bookstore, but Harley watched as his face lit up when they walked in.

“Wow.” Peter breathed out, and Harley wasn’t sure what took over him then, but he reached down and grabbed Peters hand, pulling him along into the store and adventuring around it. His hand was warm, and Harley could feel his own cheeks blushing some, but one glance over at Peter showed he was blushing just as much. But neither pulled their hands away, and he was extremely happy about that, so why would they let go now? 

They spent a while in there before making it back to the crowded streets of Los Angeles. Their hands were still connected, and Harley didn’t want them to part ever now. They felt right like this, but it also made the situation much more real to him. He was going to marry Peter soon, and he was getting flustered over holding his hand. He really was a gay disaster, and sadly, that meant he owed Abbie a few dollars.

As it was approaching lunch time, Harley started to walk the two of them towards his favorite Mexican restaurant. He absolutely loved the tacos there, and, after the comment to Peter offering it, he felt he had to take him there now.

“What do you mean you don’t like guacamole?” Harley asked, shocked by this information.

“It means I don’t like it? I don’t know it tastes weird and the texture is like paste.” Peter said and Harley hummed a small bit.

“I think, what it is, is that you haven’t had actual good guac since you live so far away from fresh avocados. I, you can thank me now, am going to change that.” He grinned and Peter laughed at that. 

“My hero” he said with an eye roll, but a smile on his face as well. 

And that’s how they got to where they are now, Peter and Harley sat down outside at his favorite place for lunch, to introduce Peter to how guacamole should taste and what he was missing out on. They had let go of their hands to sit, Harley already missing the warmth of the others but he had a good feeling it was only temporary. They were given their menus, reading them over in silence till the waiter came and took their orders, leaving the two alone again till their food arrived. Except, they weren’t completely alone.

Harley knew eventually they would be recognized, something he dreaded. It was no surprise when two girls came over, smiling wide and clearly internally panicking when they asked if they could take a photo with the two. Now, Harley expected this, but the fact they knew just as much about Peter shocked him some. He didn’t say no, it would rude and he didn’t want to seem like a harsh guy, and Peter shrugged his shoulders to show he was indifferent. It was quick, them thanking the two princes profusely before walking away and letting the two go back to their day. Still, Harley was glad it was back to the two of them, him turning to Peter and on cue they both started smiling and laughing. “Is that common for you?” Harley asked.

“No actually, that’s rare for me. Is that normal for you?” Peter asked in return. 

“Actually yeah. Anytime any of the family goes out it’s a regular occurrence to be stopped for a photo or something.”“Must get tiring.” Peter hummed as he sipped his water.“You have no idea.” Harley said and Peter laughed a small bit.

This meal was much quicker to come out than breakfast. Not that breakfast wasn’t quick, but it felt like they just ordered before their meal was out to them. Harley had gotten some Carnitas en salsa morita pork tacos, along with a small side of guacamole for the two of them to have, while Peter had gotten an order of papa con rajas vegetable tacos. The food looked good, amazing actually, and with one glance and smile at Peter, Harley grabbed one of his tacos and started eating it. 

Like breakfast, they both got distracted with eating and not talking as much. But that was fine by him, the meal was good and some silence was good at times. And who wanted to talk when they had a hot meal in front of them? Harley only paused his eating when he saw Peter grab a chip and dip it in some of the guac, tasting it and Harley eagerly waiting for his opinion.

After a few seconds, Peter hummed and took a sip of water. “Yeah, I still don’t get why Californian’s love guacamole.”“How can you say that? It’s amazing!” Harley retorted.

“Think of it this way,” He said with a laugh, “anytime we go out, you will get all the guac and not have to share it.”

Harley only rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his taco. “Your loss”

Soon both were done, Peter paying this time, and they were free to leave and wander around again. The sun was beating down on them now, it being just after one and the California heat was coming out. Even though Harley had worn a jacket since it was chilly for him, he found himself taking it off and tying it around his waist for the moment.

“Ah. Who’s crazy now, saying it’s warm out?” Peter had teased him.

Harley had led him down to some main attractions, like Rodeo Drive, the Hollywood walk of fame, and even a few spots where you could see the Hollywood sign in the distance. He took him to Little Tokyo, and got a cab over to Beverly Hills. From there they took a mini break from the hustle and bustle of walking around and eating all day, Harley showing Peter the Santa Monica beach about twenty minutes away. 

“Different” was what Peter said when they got there, their shoes off and in their hands as they stood ankle deep in the sand, water every so often washing up to their feet and getting them wet. 

“Different?”

“Yeah. The Pacific Ocean. I mean, I’m from the Atlantic, and both are huge but.. I don’t know they just are both so different too.” He said, calmly looking around some.

It was maybe around 5 or 5:30 at night, the two had a long day and this was a good way to relax. The sun was setting over the horizon and made the water and sky shine a nice orange hue. But Harley.. Harley couldn’t look at that. While Peters gaze was on it constantly, his own eyes were on Peter. He found himself staring at the waves of his hair and not of the ocean in front of them. He found himself staring at the way his brown eyes turned orange from the reflection of the sun, how the sun lit up his face and.. god he was so head over heels for this boy. He was so lost in admiring Peter that he didn’t notice them staring back suddenly, smile soft on his face. And he definitely didn’t notice the water suddenly being smashed onto him, taking him out of his daze.

“Hey-wha?!” Harley sputtered out as Peter laughed.

“Oh come on, don’t act surprised” 

“I was surprised”

“Uh huh”

“Lets see how you like it then” He said, reaching down quickly and splashing Peter back

“Hey! No fair-stop it!” He laughed as Harley continued 

They found themselves smashing the other before Peter was the one to surrender, them retreating back onto the beach. Since when did they get this far out into the sea? They sat on the sand, damp from the water but not wet enough to be miserable. The sun was mostly set now, and the beach that was normally crowded was bare of people, a few spread out every here and there. 

“It is beautiful. The city, the ocean,” Peter said, still looking out at the ocean. “You” he whispered that part, and if Harley wasn’t right next to him he probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

He intertwined their fingers again, glancing down at their hands before following Peters gaze out at the vast ocean. He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but he also didn’t care. The moment was romantic, and Harley kept debating if this was the time for him to kiss Peter for the first time or not. He never got to decide on that though, it getting colder and colder and soon he had to put his jacket on. Or, was going to as they got up and heading back up the beach to get a cab back to the city, but he didn’t when he noticed Peter shiver a small bit. Without thinking about it, Harley had put his coat over their shoulders, seeming to take Peter by surprise.  
“Harley, thank you, but I’m ok” He said, about to take it off and give it back before Harley shook his head. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Besides, looks good on you” he said, finding himself and Peter both blushing for who knows what time that day.

They got a cab back to the city, making their way over to where Harley had secretly been planning dinner. Peter seemed to catch on that they weren’t heading home when they got out of the cab, side glancing Harley. “where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere nice for dinner. Don’t think I’m not done with you just yet my prince.” He winked, opening the large doors for Peter and following him inside. 

Walking over to the elevator, Harley eagerly waited inside it and smiled when the door opened. At the Intercontinental in downtown Los Angeles, there was the largest open aired bar in the country on floor 73. The Spire 73 was a bar yes, but it had good food too, along with amazing views of the city, which was most gorgeous at night, like it was now. 

“Harley, I don’t drink. Im not old enough to” Peter said when he realized it was a bar, but that seemed to not be his focus, as he was staring out over the deck towards the city. 

“I don’t either. Well, I’m not old enough too, sometimes I may but that’s not important. I mostly took you up here for the view, and they have some nice snacks and stuff too” he said, moving to stand next to Peter.

He was speechless, staring out at the horizon like he was looking at the city. “I always love big cities. And this… this is the closest thing to New York that this place has to offer. Thank….. thank you” he said, voice softer but full of thanks and… love? Happiness? Or both?

“When you say this is like home, do you mean like in general like the kingdom, or like your specific home?” Harley asked, curious.

“The general home like the kingdom. I don’t live anywhere glamorous or extravagant like you or this place.” 

“No palace? No pent house apartment or condo?” Harley asked, leaning against the railing and looking more at Peter than anything else like earlier. 

“No. Just a simple apartment. Even that is too big for my taste but I can’t really get my own place till I’m 18. I have no idea why people live in huge houses with large and unnecessary rooms.”

“Is that why you got lost at the palace the other day?” Harley asked with raised eyes and Peter smirked over at the other. 

“I take it Morgan told you.”“Yeah. Found it funny, but now hearing that it makes sense.” He said, standing up and standing right next to the other again. 

They stayed quiet for a moment, taking in the view till they both got a little hungry, heading over and getting some food to nibble on while taking in the sights. They had some small talk, playing 20 questions to learn more about each other but also able to eat between questions. 

“Favorite drink” Harley asked

“Peppermint coffee” Peter said, “Favorite movie”

“Jurassic Park. Fav tv show?”

“Uh… I don’t know actually, I prefer Netflix. But from that…. Stranger things I guess.” Peter chuckled some. “Um, favorite food.”

“Are we talking like dessert or like dinner meal or snack food?” Harley asked

“How about all three?”

“Ok um… for dessert, probably chocolate brownies. For meal would be a nice oven roasted stew, or roast, both are great. For snack… I don’t know Doritos?”

“What kind of Doritos? That’s an important question.”

“Uh..nacho cheese.”

“Good answer” Peter hummed and they both laughed.

Their evening went on like that for a while, learning all about each other from the simplest things like their favorite colors to complex things like each others goals and dreams and such. Time seemed to pass fast with them, Harley struggling to hold back a few yawns and it seemed Peter was having a hard time with that as well. 

“Y’know… I don’t mean to rush things, and don’t take this the wrong way. But.. it’s about an hour, maybe hour and a half drive back to the palace. And.. we are at a bar at a hotel, we could get a room? Stay the night instead of both being tired on the drive home?” Harley suggested.

Peter hummed, nodding his head some. “Well it can be dangerous to drive home tired, and we need to be safe.”

“Exactly” Harley said, and both were smiling wide. 

Today was a great, amazing, first date. And Harley would do anything to make sure every and all days with Peter were this amazing for as long as he lived. He wants to kiss him so bad. He knows he can’t, not now, it wasn’t romantic and extremely cliche. They had finished their meals and drinks, hand in hand as they went downstairs and got a room for the night. The front desk assistant recognized the two of them immediately, stumbling a small bit as she got them a room and explained it was best of the best for the best princes there was. It took so much out of Harley not to roll his eyes at that. 

It was good they decided to get a room when they did, a few thuds of thunder being heard outside as they made it down the halls to their room now. Harley didn’t remember hearing about a storm for the night, but there seemed to be one now, and was glad they weren’t driving in this. 

The room was definitely extravagant. Had its own large kitchen, living room with a fantastic view of the city. The bedroom was separated and had an equally amazing view, with a large on suite bathroom attached. Definitely something two princes would be fine with. Except….

There was only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like my little tease of Harleys favorite movie being Jurassic Park, since Ty (The actor of Harley) is in Jurassic World? Hehe, what can I say except you’re welcome.
> 
> All of the places Harley takes Peter for their date are actual places in Los Angeles btw if you ever want to go.  
> For breakfast he took him to Little Dom’s, lunch they went to Loteria Grill, and for dinner they go to the Spire 73
> 
> I wanna also state that I have never been to California so im sorry if I got some details wrong or what not. However, this is a fiction and made up so I think its also ok if I didn't get everything exactly ok lol


	8. Delay

Hey everyone. So I know its been over a week since my last update, and while I said I wouldn't be on a schedule I kinda accidentally was?? Like I would post at least once a week. But clearly that hasn't happened this week.

Really it'd because I have college and work and some nights I went out with friends and didn't have a chance to post and other nights when I did have time I wasn't motivated. 

Anyways, the next chapter is almost done but I have a few more things to add before I post it. It's somewhat long because, well, without giving anything away, this is where I make the plot test out their relationship and what not

ALSO! I realized I never said when this takes place? Like, at first I thought modern but not once have I had them use phones or emails and thats totally a 21st century thing, but they do have tv's and stuff so I think I'm gonna say its either a modern utopian world where they don't have phones or its more like the 1970's-80's-ish era lol.

Anyways, thanks for your patience and the next chap should be up soon.


	9. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO IM BACK!!!
> 
> I am also so sorry for the delay ahhhh! I had school and work and mid-terms all last week but now it is spring break so I can actually write again and have motivation to as well whooooo!!!

“I um... I can go and get us another room” Harley said, looking around the room than to Peter. 

“I... I don’t want to be a bother. And.. we are going to be married soon, right? Might as well get the awkward sharing a bed encounter done now then our first night as husbands, right?” Peter asked as well, putting his hands in his pants pockets. 

And Harley found himself laughing softly, looking down some. “Trying to get me into bed so soon aren’t you?” He smiled. “Yeah ok that um... I'm fine with that. But save the sex for our wedding night, k?”

Peters cheeks blushed a bright red as his hands raised in-front of him, waving and shaking his head no. “No no no! I didn’t mean for that” he panicked and it only made Harley laugh more. 

“Peter I’m kidding with you. I might not have known you too long but I know you aren’t that kind of person. And.. it’s a nice change. So yeah I’m fine with sharing if you are too” he smiled softly, walking past him to check out further the room. 

“Yeah ok... wait a nice change?” Peter asked, head and body spinning to look at Harley. 

He sighed, knowing at some point this conversation could come. He just didn’t expect it so soon, so early into their relationship, if this was one. “Well yeah. um….. I….” He started before sighing, sitting down on the bed and running a hand through his hair. “I… I’ve slept around. A lot. And.. I don’t know most of the time it was cause I was bored or the person seemed interesting. But…. there was times when I thought it was mutual liking only to hear them later brag about sleeping with me and such, using me in a way to get a few minutes of fame.” He sighed. “and.. it is my fault. I let them in and.. yeah” 

Peter was silent before he moved, sitting down next to Harley. “I know. That you… have done that before. And.. I can’t really talk from experience what people say after having sex with a royal or anything but… I mean… I hope you don’t have to deal with that problem anymore.” He said with a small smile.

Harley glanced over and realized he was right. This wasn’t something Harley had to worry about anymore, not wonder when he went to bed or down on someone that they would betray the little trust the made the night before for their fun, only to use his trust and twisting it to make the story about them. Because not only was Peter someone to do that, but also because Peter wouldn’t betray his trust. He was going to be married to him, going to be able to sleep with him and only him and not worry if he would see the news of his newest “booty call” getting attention. 

Peter smiled and gently took Harleys hand, pulling the other out of his own trance. “Come on, let’s get ready for bed.” He smiled, and it was a smile Harley would like to see more often.

He nodded, smiling softly back. “Yeah ok”

~

The sun shone through the window and illuminated the entire room. And Harley…. Well he was never a fan of early mornings, but apparently compared to Peter and him he was the early riser of the two. Blinking his eyes open he took in his surroundings, the hotel room, then the window, and then turning his head noticing Peter. He was still sleeping, arms hugging the pillow next to him while his relaxed form stayed asleep. Was it creepy to stare like he was, take in the beauty that was his (maybe) fiancé? Because if so, god he was a total creep then and by the gods he did not give a fuck. Because Peter was beautiful. The sun was casting a nice glow on him, making him look more like the gods he read in mythology lessons rather than a small mortal human like himself. He was unworthy to have Peter be his, wake up everyday to this face, spend his life loving and cherishing him. ‘Peter could do so much better than me.’ He thought to himself, frowning a small bit.

Turning again to stare at the ceiling, Harley sighed and stayed there for who knows how long before his eyes were drawn back to Peter. This time it wasn’t because he was admiring them, but more of there was some movement and he was waking up. He stretched a small bit in his sleep, tensing up before relaxing as his eyes squinted shut, not wanting to see the sun shine in on them. 

Harley's smirk returned, it being cute watching him try and get any extra sleep time in before failing and sighing, slowly squinting his eyes open. They locked eyes, and his brown ones looked much more vibrant in this light than ever before. But he didn’t get much of a look before his eyes were closing and Peter was sighing again. 

“I hate mornings” he mumbled out.

And his voice. His sweet melodic voice was a little strained and heavier than normal, and it made everything cuter. “Not a morning person?” Harley softly asked, and Peter gave the smallest nod maybe ever known to man. If he wasn’t looking he would have assumed Peter stayed silent and didn’t answer.

Harley didn’t know what to say or do, but he did know he needed to pee, getting up and stretching his body out as he walked, he made it to the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him and relieving himself. With that done and hands washed, he made it back to where the bed was, Peter having moved some then. He was at least now laying on his back, eyes open and staring up at the ceiling. He made his way back to the side he had claimed his, still giving Peter some space and not wanting to encroach on his territory. 

“Can’t we just… ignore our lives?” He asked, staring at nothing and making Harley raise a confused eye. Peter seemed to answer though Harleys confusion before he even asked the question of what does he mean. “Like our titles, our royalty. It doesn’t affect me too much at home but here it does and… Harley I could never stay as calm and poised as you do if this was my life everyday. People staring at me with a camera and wanting to be up in my space, stuttering and freaking out when they see me.

“And the more shocking thing,” Peter said, sitting up to match Harleys height as he now looked at him. “You weren’t even born into this, weren’t raised into this lifestyle. You could be a normal kid still and you aren’t you gave that up to be Tony and Peppers son and I… I don’t get it.” 

Harley was quiet for a moment, thinking over how true that was. He could be a normal kid and have a normal life, not be in this or many other situations. but there was a reason, and he knew it well. “Tony and Pepper were the first parents to actually give me the love a child needs and… I have no regrets about changing my life for them.” He softly said, eyes downcast more before locking eyes again with Peter’s.

“We um..” Harley started, “we need to head back eventually. Soon they might get worried if we’ve been gone all day yesterday and today.” He said and the two shared a very small chuckle. “We can go and get breakfast or room service some up if you want. Might be nice since we have a long drive back and the car is parked not here.” He said, remembering that small detail. 

“Room service is fine. Means I don’t have to leave this bed yet.” Peter answered and laughed softly. 

They found the list the hotel had, called it up over the phone and sighed when done, having maybe twenty minutes to wait for it. Harley found the remote for the tv then, turning it on to pass the time and see what was new with the world today.

And if he could take a moment back, it would be then. He would have never off turned it on if he knew what was happening, but he also knew he couldn’t avoid this news and neither could Peter. Both would find out and both were immediately stone faced silent.

There was an attack on New York. The bottom banner on the news broadcast showed BREAKING in huge letters, people still not sure what was happening exactly. The videos and photos though, the images played when the reporter wasn’t on screen but talking the background was the worst. Buildings were on fire, smoke and dust were everywhere in the city. It was anyones worst nightmare.

And Harley? He slowly looked to Peter, see how he was taking it. He knew he wouldn’t be fine, not surprised to see him so still he could be a statue. Eyes glued to the screen with tears already in them and mouth slightly open in a frown. 

“Take me back to the palace” Peter very quietly said, eyes still not moving. 

Harley didn’t hesitate. They moved quickly, getting their shoes on and quickly leaving the hotel. He could see Peter was distant, eyes not fully focusing on anything as Harley checked them out and paid for the room, as he grabbed his hand and guided Peter back to the car. He would glance over at him when as they drove. And every time he looked at the other his face was full of sadness and shock, not changing as he was thinking clearly about this horrible event that has taken place. 

He drove fast home, and as soon as he pulled up to the palace guards were rushing to them, opening the door for the two princes. Harley got out and saw Peters Aunt there, running over with tears in her eyes as she quickly hugged Peter, hand in his hair as she held him tight. He seemed to start to slip, but not fully yet. Harley didn’t know Peter all that well still. But he also knew the guy had to slip at some point, break down in a mess of tears and he hoped it would be with someone who would sympathize with him, help him through it instead of saying to grow up and act mature about this. 

“Your highness” a guard said next to them, May letting go of Peter and wiping her eyes as she took a deep breath “you have a meeting with the council. I suggest we don’t make them wait any longer”

Peter gave one glance back to Harley as May nodded. And before either could say a word Peter and his aunt were being led inside, taken to somewhere in the palace for a meeting. Maybe to plan about the current attack, what to do and how to plan it. He bet that meeting would be hell, filled with pain and knowing they had to come up with something fast to save and protect their kingdom from any more harm. 

He sighed, walking inside himself now. He was going to go to his room, but a small hand on his shoulder had him turning to a guard by him. “Your parents wish to see you my prince” he said. And Harley wasn’t too surprised to hear that. 

Just he was surprised when he opened the door to their study to find them in tears, both instantly hugging him and sighing. “Where were you? You said you were going out for the day and you didn’t come back and then this attack happens and god we were so worried!” Pepper said close to his ear, leaning back to his forehead before looking at him. Tony was in a similar state, looking equally worried. 

“It was late. And I didn’t want to drive us home when I was tired and dark out. So we got a hotel and stayed the night” he answered slowly, mind remembering his everything was fine and happy just a few hours ago. “As soon as we heard the news we came back. Peter was... distant” he said, frowning some. He didn’t know how to describe how Peter was. But it was a state he didn’t want to see the other in ever again. 

“But you are safe? You didn’t get hurt or anything?” Pepper asked again and he nodded. 

“No one hurt either of us” he answered. 

“Oh thank god” Tony sighed behind them, taking a few steps back and taking many deep breaths. 

He stayed silent for a moment, not sure what to say or ask, what to do in a situation like this. Because he’s never had to prepare for one. He knew kingdoms still got attacked, knew each had its own protocol to handle things, but it’s been a long time since an attack had happened for him. And that attack was when it brought Tony and him together, one of a man pretending to be a threat only to get his ass kicked by the king. This was different. Peters whole kingdom was getting attacked, and the footage on the tv didn’t look good either. This wasn’t death threats and anonymous messages, this was buildings on fire, people running for their lives in the streets while police and armies tried to fight whoever was attacking them all. This was war, one Harley hoped wouldn’t last long and take more lives, and most importantly, not be a political one. Whoever was behind this attack could easily be doing so to make a statement of New York’s government or the separation of classes or even just to kill the monarchy in demand of a new power house. 

He didn’t know what he would do if that was the case. He didn’t know Peter long, but the idea that this was all to see him dead was.. deeply unsettling. Something he didn’t even want to think about without going pale and becoming nauseous. How had Peter so quickly seeped into his life and made him care so much for someone was beyond him, but something he wasn’t fighting either.

It was a while of making sure Harley was ok before Pepper and Tony then asked what he had done on their date, where they went and what they ate and, most importantly, if they had fun. That seemed to be a nice distraction for a while, recapping all of yesterdays events and smiling at the memories. All up until it got to that morning, how they turned the news on and saw the news. How he saw Peters heart and world shatter and ask, no, tell, immediately to head back here. His conversation was cut off by the doors opening, the councilman that Peter came with entering, asking to speak to the King and Queen alone. He didn’t argue, not wanting to be in there for that conversation anyways. Because if this man was here now, it meant the meeting Peter was in was over, and most likely in his room now or somewhere else.

Harley made his way quickly to the other boys guest bedroom. The room where he was most likely upset and crying and Harley couldn’t help him. He knew it was ridiculous. That Peter wouldn’t want him there with him when he got out or want to deal with Harley, but what if he did? They haven’t been together long but he still worried about the other and he wanted him to know that. What if Peter did want Harley when he got out? What if he was crying and need a hug, or just someone to sit by and sit in silence, and what if he wanted that to be Harley, and Harley wasn’t there? It would crush Peter, and in turn, crush himself. 

He arrived and hesitated on knocking, second guessing if Peter did or didn’t want to see him. But he had to try at least, the worse he could say was no. And while that would sting, he would respect his wishes, especially at a time like this. So Harley held his hand up and knocked, waiting a few seconds before the door was opening. Peter stared up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying some. He looked worn already, and Harley never wanted to see the other like this again in his life.

“You ok?” Harley asked. He knew the answer, but still had to ask. 

Peter was silent for a moment, looking down. He grabbed Harleys hand, the hold loose and barley there but it was there. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping their fingers together. 

He didn’t like this look on Peter. Clearly upset and saddened, his cheery smile and voice gone in the void of this.. depressive darkness that clouded over him now. Peter slows pulled him in, Harley closing the door behind him, and letting the silence fall over them. Everything felt like it was off. He didn’t know what to say or do, and he wanted to help, but how could he? He had no idea what was actually going on, and he didn’t want to say or do the wrong thing. 

“Its because I was gone” Peter said suddenly, Harley raising a confused eye.

”What?” 

“Its because of us. Because of this wedding and our engagement and- and because they knew. They knew the council and May and I would be distracted with this that they could attack easier. They waited and planned this for who knows how long and its all my fault-“ Peter rambled on, tears starting to flow as he went on.

“Hey no no no no no” Harley softly said, Peter needing a gently and caring voice said back rather than facts and harsh truths thrown at him. 

His own arms came forwards and wrapped around his body, one going to his head and gently running his hand through the others hair in a calming effort. Peter was a koala in the hug, clinging onto Harley as his head pressed into the other princes chest, and Harley could feel the tears running down his face and onto his shirt as he started to fully cry but he didn’t care in the slightest.

“This is not your fault. You could never have known that this was going to happen, here or there.”

“But I- It’s my kingdom and I wasn’t there and-““Peter. You didn’t know. And no one did, right?” He asked, getting a small nod in confirmation. “You and your kingdom are going to be fine.”

“I’m sorry” Peter sniffled in his chest.

“Peter you have nothing to apologize for-““No I’m… I’m sorry. We um… the council, May and I all agreed that.. that we need to go back. Handle this and figure it out. The council isn’t worried about getting me married so soon suddenly and I get why. But.. I’m sorry”

He was apologizing… for leaving? For having to postpone this engagement and.. maybe not get married at all now. It broke his heart, he wouldn’t lie about that. But Harley also wasn’t selfish with this. He completely got why Peter needed to leave, why this wasn’t top priority. And if they were in opposite shoes, he bet the same would be thought by him. His kingdom and people needed him, they were in a time of pain and loss, and shouldn’t be preparing a wedding and something to celebrate. As much as he wanted to get married to Peter now, he got why. Peter and his council should be figuring out what battle strategies to be doing, not which flowers to have as a center piece.

“Peter it’s ok. I don’t.. I mean I want you safe, and I’m not sure flying home will be, but I also get why you need to go. You’re kingdom needs you and.. If you and your council will have me, I have no problem waiting for you. Ok?” 

Peter looked up and smiled slowly, biting his own lip. “Even if they don’t, I still will.” He softly whispered before hugging Harley tight again. “Can you help me pack?” He mumbled, and Harley was nodding his head instantly.

Never had he felt it would be so hard to pack a suitcase before. Normally when you pack your bags, its for a fun trip, one to get away from stress and suffering and relax and have fun. This was the opposite. Both were silent as they folded clothes and put them in bags, Peter getting his things from the bathrooms on suite and tucking them in as well. It should be fun, laughing and teasing each other. Instead it was quiet, both nervous to talk and break the silence, both frowning. The worse was knowing that Peter was flying into a war zone, an area where he could easily get off a plane and lose his life immediately. Harley didn’t want to think of that. Instead he focused and tried to let himself think of a t-shirt Peter had just put in his bag, one that was Harleys. And he had no idea how the other got it, but no way was he taking it back. Peter needed it more than he did now.


	10. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this one isn't as well written and long as the others but im tired of not having any chapters up for you guys after such a long break. So, enjoy yet another chapter!

It was four months since Peter had left. Four months since he hugged the other before he was getting in a car to go home. Four months since he was driving away, unknown to when they would physically see each other again. Four months since their date, when he and Peter basically proclaimed their love for one another without actually saying so. And Four months of regretting to not say those three little words on top of that building looking at the stars in Peters eyes.

He could have so easily have said it, pulled him close and whispered it loud enough for only Peter to hear, since he should be the only one to hear it. He could have kissed him, held him close. Cuddled in bed with him, wake up with Peter in his arms instead of by him, close enough to touch but too nervous too. He was nervous, and now he regretted it more than anything in his life. Waking up each day slowly with a heavy chest, like he went through one of the worst breakups of his life. 

Except it wasn’t a break up either. They didn’t break up, say that they wanted to be apart from each other. In fact it was the exact opposite, both praying that once this past they could still be together and allowed to marry once again. But the longer this war went on, the less likely that seemed. Peters kingdom wouldn’t worry about the matter, but his own would. Tony was patient and understanding why Harley shot down the idea of possibly finding someone else to marry, but now the council was asking when he would. He had to still by law, and since his own kingdom was fine and not in a time of war or despair, he had no reason to postpone him getting married. The council didn’t seem to care who he married at this point as long as it was soon. But Harley did, and he would, and had, refused everyone that approached him with an offer.

Hydra was the group doing this, the group responsible for constant interference with the kingdom of New York and making Harley suffer unknowingly. He knew only a little bit, but he knew the group was German, this feud having started in WWII and still being alive today. Just until of recent they had been underground, building up intel. And from what he’s heard from the news, the reason the attack was so large was because of a spy inside the royal network, knowing when to strike and how to deal the most damage. Why they were attacking though was still unknown, but Harley hoped, as did a lot of people, that they would figure it out sooner before any more people died for this fight. It was alarming how high the body count was, and he could only imagine the grief Peter and May were feeling because of it. 

That was another thing too. Peter didn’t make many appearances, having reportedly not even leaving the confines of his home unless absolutely necessary for protection. He could be completely different now to Harley, and while he doubted four months could change someone so much, he knew it could too. His only knowledge of Peters appearance being memories in his head, not having gotten a chance for a photo before he was leaving. There was the photos in the papers of them when they went on their date, getting sighted and some them posted, but those were faded and black and white. He couldn’t see the color in his eyes with those. And Harley feared he would start to lose memory of him, forget how he looked or sounded or laughed and talked or anything. It was already starting with remembering his voice, god knows what’s next, he didn’t want to find out.

“I want to go on a trip” Harley said, walking into Tony’s office suddenly. 

Tony had paused his sentence with Steve then, both looking at him shocked. Harley had locked himself away for the past months, not talking much or going to family meals, instead staying in his room and bed and ignoring their asks to move on. He was refusing, and eventually they gave up trying, but this, this was a shock and new. 

“Where?” Tony said, now fully pushing his and Steves conversation aside to finally have a conversation with his son. “To see my fiancé.” Harley firmly said, already seeing Tony sigh and prepare a no, so he continued talking before he could get to that. “I know it’s dangerous, I know it is an active war zone, and I’m well aware he might not be considered my fiancé anymore. But I love him and I need to see him and I bet he needs to see me too.”“I can’t send my son, the prince of this kingdom, to go to a kingdom in war.” Tony firmly said back, hands held together and elbows on his desk. “Alone might I add too. Peter has other things to worry about right now than if you miss him or not.”“Then send me with someone. Send an entire army I don’t care. Just… please I’m miserable here and I want to see him. And yeah, he probably does have more important things to worry about. But please, five minutes would be the world for me and I can bet it would be the same for him too.”

Tony was silent for a moment, Harley watching as he contemplated this before sighing. “I will discuss this more with Pepper, but for now it is a maybe. Not a yes, or a for sure no, but don’t get your hopes up. Now leave me and Steve to discuss things alone.” He hummed, and Harley frowned up didn’t argue. 

Something he would have done in the past, but he didn’t have the energy to do so now, or do anything at this point. Even if Pepper did agree, it would be a while before his visit were to happen. Tony would take extreme cautions, sending guards prior to make sure the area was safe enough, and that could be weeks, maybe months. Pouting some, the prince left like he was told, walking back to his room and falling down onto his bed. 

It was a day later surprisingly before he was summoned to go to Tony’s office, slouching as he walked to said room. He expected a no, to be told that it was too dangerous and that he was insane for even thinking he could see Peter when he should instead be finding someone to marry instead. But, to his surprise, Tony and Pepper said yes. With some limitations, but a yes. 

He had to go in secret so less harm would come his way, meaning he couldn’t do everything he might wish to do when there. While he would have security by him, he still had to be safe and blend in as best as possible. They only allowed him gone for a week, thinking that would be enough for him and Peter to be close together but to also not distract the other prince too much from his own duties and not to take Harley away from his own forever. Steve would go with him, and stay as close as he felt and had full authority to tell Harley what to do and not to do, and he will listen. Steve knew the city well, and he was the most trusted guard Tony had, and if Steve feels the area is unsafe or that Harley was in danger, he had every right to pull the plug and send him home early. 

He smiled, agreeing to everything they said, not even thinking of daring to argue with Steve over anything. He could see Peter, thats all that mattered. Tony and Pepper nodded, saying to start packing, as they had a private plane to leave later the next night, so Harley would arrive in New York early the morning after due to time zone changes. Something Harley would normally groan at, but instead he gave his thanks and left to his room to do so. 

It was happening, he was going to see Peter. After months of being apart, so much time spent wishing to see the other and hold him in his arms was about to happen again finally. 

His day was a blur from then on. His bags were packed the moment he got back to his room, and now he sat anxiously by, waiting for the time to go. And when it did come, he was given a lot of hugs and kisses from his family, begging him to behave and be good and safe, and how if he needed to come home early they would understand why. Asking for him not to hesitate in doing so if he felt unsafe or unsure of anything. Harley doubted that, but he did agree and smile.

Soon after him and Steve were leaving, getting into the private car and to the airport, quickly making their way to a private plane. He didn’t fly often, and especially this late and discreet. But Harley smiled, curling up in one of the large comfortable chairs and closing his eyes for some sleep, getting well rested for the next day.

Harley woke to a soft shaking of his shoulder, sun blinding him from the small window of the plane. “My Prince, look.” Steve softly said, turning to look out the window. He sat up some himself, eyes widening and waking up fast. “Welcome to New York.”

It was huge. He knew it was considered a small kingdom, but it didn’t look as such. Tall buildings spread over the limited land they had, ocean in the distance and creating a shimmering effect on the buildings sides. He now understood better why Peter made subtle comments about how his buildings were small, how even large cities in the United States were small compared to his own home. It was definitely different, and he smiled. He was so close to seeing Peter, so close to finally having the other in his arms again. Only an hour or two left till then. 

The plane landed and he was escorted out with some guards and security, some of which he didn’t recognize, but they must be security from Peters own kingdom that Tony contacted. While yes, he was here in more secret than a public event to make sure he was safe, and that did mean not as many guards, it did also mean he wasn’t completely alone on this trip. Steve stood by him, not daring to leave his side. Not only was he the most trusted guard of his family, he also grew up in this kingdom, he knew it well. 

“Now. It is different here. The people are ruder and don’t care about who you are. The Palace.. isn’t really a thing. The Parkers and all other royal families prior live where they feel fit in a regular apartment like others in the kingdom.” Steve briefly explained as he grabbed both of their bags, walking with Harley to a private car and getting in. “You know.. Tony told me to inform you when we got here that Peter doesn’t know you are coming.” He said softer as the car started up, and Harley looked to him quickly. “He was informed a special guest was to come that could help Peter, but based on the response we got, he believes this is a meeting about the war at hand.”

Harley didn’t know if he should be happy about that or sad about that. Happy, because it would be a better surprise for the two of them, seeing Peters face light up when he sees that it is Harley and not some random business man. But it could be sad as well, if Peter really was expecting some help and needed some or a meeting, and instead was greeted with him. He might wish he did have the business man then in that sense. He had little idea how bad this war actually was, it could be much worse than what the media is letting people think.

The drive was silent then, Harley staring out the window as the airport left view and city came in. The buildings were so much taller up close, him having to crane his neck up to actually get a good view of them. Traffic was hell, and Harley knew this was only the start of it. He’s heard stories how the traffic was always crazy, cars honking horns and people cutting each other off. Never did he think it was so true as it was then. People walked all around, in between cars and not caring, even yelling at some drivers and flipping them off for almost hitting them. He could see now why Peter mentioned walking everywhere and hated driving, he would too if he grew up in a place like this. Especially since some people walking were moving faster than he was in the car.

It was a while before the car stopped, driver and Steve getting out and signaled Harley to do the same. The air was a tidbit brisk now, fall threatening to come out, and since the sun wasn’t as visible in with sky scrapers blocking the sky some. This wasn’t Malibu, the sun wasn’t shining at all times and soft breezes from the ocean. It was completely different, a complete 180 to what he had back at home. Even the building they stood in front of made it clear he and Peter grew up different. 

It looked like all the other buildings, steps up to a door and no special guards out front. From the naked eye, you wouldn’t be able to know that the royal family lived here, and he wondered how many people didn’t know that. How many people walked past this building unaware of its inhabitants inside, or have they ever crossed paths, not knowing that the teen they might have bumped into was his royal highness. 

“Relax.” Steve chuckled next to him, and Harley realized then that he was holding a breath in. 

“What if he doesn’t remember me? Or what if he doesn’t want to see me?” He asked nervously, grabbing his bag as he stared up at the complex.

“He will, and he does. I know it.” Steve hummed, walking up the steps behind Harley for some protecting. 

They walked inside, and it was a little let down. It was like the few other apartment buildings he’s been in in his life, simple entryway and elevator to the side and stairwell to the other. They took the elevator, and Steve had to swipe a special card to select one of the buttons. He felt the machine they were in moving, silent as the floors went by all the way to the top.

And the doors opened, and he understood why Steve needed that special card, as the doors opened right into the apartment. It was precaution, hidden to the naked eye once again for anyone else going to whatever floor they were going to. A guard stood there at the entryway, nodding at them, as he must’ve been alerted of their arrival. How many people tried to get here, got this far and only to be escorted out?

May walked by, smiling wide at the two of them. She pulled Harley in for a hug, one tight and close and he relaxed in her arms. She pulled away some, hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him. “You’ve grown some.” She chuckled, and he couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly at that. “He’s this way.” She then said, seeming to understand that Harley only had one thing, or one person more of, on his mind right then. 

May let go of him and walked him down the hall, Steve standing behind and talking to the other guard about safety or something. He wasn’t listening. His heart was pounding, ears ringing and breathing slow as he walked with May, her stopping outside a door and giving a small smile. 

“Peter,” She said as she knocked on the door, “You’re guest is here.” 

“Send them in.” Peters voice said from the other side of the door, and Harleys chest skipped a beat.

He heard him, and it was so nice to finally hear his voice again after not having been able to for months now. And he smiled more when May opened the door, letting Harley walk in and closing it softly behind him. Peter was there, sitting on a small nook against a window, laptop on his lap as he glanced up at the other. And his face, it went from content to surprise and shock. And an instant later, the other was putting the laptop down, rushing over and tackling Harley in a hug. 

He held him tight, tears threatening to come out of his eye as he squeezed them tight. He smelled him, hair up in his face and he loved it. His body in his arms, squeezing tight around his own form. After four months, he finally had his Peter back in his arms.


	11. Yet another Delay

I want to apologize for how long it has been since I have posted last. I have been stressed lately, as has the entire world, and because of this I have lost some of my creativity and flow. I do want to continue this fiction, I do really love it and I have big plans for them. But I also feel bad keeping you guys on edge for a while and disappearing without a trace. 

I will write more when I can and get some inspiration but until then, be safe, wash your hands, wear a mask, and please please please stay healthy!!


	12. Together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M BACK!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait and delay everyone. I was stuck in a block for a while and then I started roleplaying so any creativity I had for writing went into that and I sorta abandoned this?? BUT ITS OK BECAUSE IM BACK NOW AND HAVE A CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!!
> 
> It probably isn't all that great and maybe different than my writing style before (idk really haha sorry a long gap can do that to someone) and it's kinda short, but something is better than nothing, right?
> 
> (Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, I am too lazy to re-read my work)

Peter was in his arms, clinging on tight as tears started to fall down his face. And Harley felt his own tears start to fall down his face, holding the other close as they cried into each other. Not sad tears, or pained ones either. Happy tears, tears of joy to finally being with a loved one, to be with the one and only after so long of being apart. So long have they both been in fear, in worry and stress if they were ok or not, wishing to be in bed holding each other, hold their hands and bodies, to be close to one another finally.

They both calmed down, laughing and smiling wide after they got over their tears. Steve had by then moved his own bags to guest room, and while Harley was supposed to have one as well, he left the bags by Peters door, feeling and knowing then that the Prince’s would have their own idea as to where Harley would be staying for the week. Steve and May both agreed silently they might need to check up on them more than average this week, make sure they were sleeping at night instead of doing other things.

“What are you doing here?” Peter finally asked. 

They were laying down on the couch, hours later after Harley arrived, sky starting to set in a sunset and illuminating the skyline of the kingdom. Harley was entranced by it, staring out the large windows while Peter laid on his chest, hugging him close while his own hands ran through Peters hair, curls tangling in his fingers.

“I wanted to see you. I missed you and it was killing me to be away for so long I.. I couldn’t take it anymore.” He softly spoke.

“I missed you too.” Peter mumbled into his chest, burying his face deeper into the other and making Harley smile.

“Are you ok?” He asked, voice low and his worrying coming out.

“I.. Im ok now. Stressed and tried a lot but… I’m ok now.” Peter sighed, and Harley could feel the rise and fall of Peters chest as he said it, relaxing into him.

He could only imagine the amount of stress the smaller boy had been going through, how many meetings he had attended, how many calls and conferences made to figure out how to end this war. All the men and woman that died, those fighting and him having to act like it was fine. But Harley knew from the few times on tv he’s seen of Peter that he wasn’t ok, that he was always tense and on edge. This was needed, he knew it from being away for so long that Peter would need to see Harley as much as he needed to see him.

“Your room is nice” Harley hummed, glancing around it once again as Peter chuckled below him. 

It was nice, large like his own at home, but not as large. Most royal bedrooms that Harley has seen were more.... decorated. Not that Peters wasn’t, it was just decorated in a different way. No large paintings of him or past family or of the kingdom, but rather artwork and posters, framed photos taken by camera on the walls. Modern windows, tall against the walls to look out to the city, clean monochrome colored walls instead of a decorative patterned one like all the rooms back in the Malibu palace. His own television, video-games council and games stacked neatly up, along with some movies. His bed, not made and not told to be. His room was... lived in. Nice, and so Peter. 

“Thanks” Peter mumbled against Harley’s chest, sighing as he sat up finally, leaning back and facing the other. “You hungry?” He asked nicely with a small tilt of the head. 

“Starving” Harley chuckled out. 

Peter smiled, getting to his feet as Harley did and led the way, taking the other out of his bedroom and down the halls to the kitchen. Another showing of how different their lives were, since Harley rarely went to the kitchen, not needing to, and Peters was right here, open concept to the living room. Used regularly based on the few dishes in the sink. Like... they were normal. No royal status to them. Did they not have maids and servants, doing all the cleaning on their own?

Harley leaned against the counter as Peter moved about, grabbed some bread and other items from cabinets and the fridge, laying it all out on the counter. Was he..

“Are you making a sandwich?” Harley asked, Peter glancing up at him and nodding. 

“Yeah... you want one?”

“Uh sure.”

“What? You never had a sandwich before?” Peter chuckled as Harley rolled his eyes. 

“I have, I just haven’t made one in a while is all.” He said, coming over next to Peter to make said sandwich. 

“Uh Huh. You know, I know you aren’t born in, you had to make these before without a servant.” Peter teased, smiling as Harley gasped, pretended to be offended. 

“How dare you, I’ve never been more insulted in my life!” Harley gasped out, laughing then as Peter did. 

They took care of the sandwich materials and took their meal to the couch, sitting down on it and sighing, relaxing down. No matter what window Harley looked out of, the views were always perfect, amazing. Nothing like he has ever seen before. 

Steve came into the room, nodding to the two princes. “May I join you?” He asked, sitting down when they both nodded, mouths full of food to not really answer. “I want to thank you for letting the prince and I stay with you firstly”

“No problem at all, really I mean it” Peter said, finishing his food off. 

“But I would like to ask a few questions if I may since... well I am on orders here to protect Harley, keep him out of any danger. But Tony has also asked that I get some information pertaining to this war, since we don’t know much about it and would like to help if possible.” Steve further explained. 

Harley looked at Peter, saw his face turn to confusion at that. “You want.... to help us?” He asked, getting choked up almost. 

Did he think they didn’t, that the kingdom Peter was marrying into wouldn’t want to do anything with him or this cause? Thought he was alone this entire time? He sort of has been, but that didn’t mean he had to be anymore. 

Steve nodded his head. “Yes, very much so.”

Peter slowly smiled, growing more and more with each second. Harley could only imagine how great that was to hear, that he had allies, that another kingdom, a powerful one, wanted to help end this war. 

“I imagine that some parts of the kingdom have been closed off, damaged from the war?” Steve frowned, slumping on his arms some. 

“Surprisingly no. We have little damage compared to previous wars, the media is making it out to be much worse than it is. I actually have been out and in the kingdom, just the media and a lot of the public doesn’t know it. I’ve been Uh... well I’ve been kinda blending in? Asking citizens what they think of this war and what they would do, getting information and listening to the people without them knowing really.” Peter sighed out. “And really they are more helpful than you’d think. Some ideas or thoughts on the matter aren’t helpful, but some are and I’ve actually brought a few points up to it council and military forces to help end this war and.. they are working” 

The people. He was using his peoples help, secretly and getting the information himself. Going outside, taking a break from being stuck up here all day, listening to the voices that were saying “oh he’s just cowering away in his home”, taking those same peoples words and finding a use and way to further them in this war. It was noble, not something Harley would have thought of at all but a damn good thought. Has Tony done that before, dressed in a disguise and seen the kingdom? Probably not, the man was a walking parade wherever he went, loved the attention he always received. 

“If you want, maybe we can go and see the kingdom tomorrow. I can show you around some.” Peter smiled, eyes wide and hopeful, glowing as Harley smiled and nodded his own head in yes. 

“Hold on.” Steve interjected, standing up with a hand up. “I know you two would love to catch up, but must I need to remind you Prince Harley that we are in an active war zone. While I know and dont mean you any disrespect, since I am sure you know where to and where not to go right now Prince Peter, but I need to ensure that Harley is safe and not dead in the streets”

“Then come with us. I’m sure you’d love to see Brooklyn then, Captain Rogers” Peter smiled, seemingly to not be bothered by Steve’s words at all, but instead furthering the invitation. 

Steve was still contemplating this, not sure as to say yes or not, going over all the scenarios in his head for them. Finally he sighed, nodding his head a small bit. “A few hours, not a day. I know you know the areas but I do need to make sure you both are safe” he sighed. 

Peter and Harley smiled, glad to have given a yes, that yes they can do this. Go out, have fun, see Peters kingdom like they did Harley’s. Not as long, and not as many sights either, but a nice day, one to learn more about the other, see into their lives. 

“You are going to love this. I can show you the Empire State Building, take your Times Square, maybe see-“ 

“My prince,” a guard said, walking in and bowing. “You have a guest.” He said, standing aside to show who it was. 

The leader of the military, the one running this more so than Peter in a sense. Whenever a man like that came to visit, it was never good. Entitled a meeting, heavy news and more stress on Peter’s part. 

“I apologize for coming unannounced so late, but their is a matter I need to discuss with you sooner rather than later.” He said, taking his hat off an sighing. 

Peter sighed as well, nodding his head as he stood up. “If you will excuse me.” He said to Steve and Harley, getting up and walking with the man down the hall to an office, closing the door behind them to discuss the matter in private. 

Not good. Harley knew it happens, has seen this with Tony many times, but never had it affected him till now. To know that he can’t help, watch the one he loves fight and to be stressed, tired and Harley can’t help. Steve saw too, getting up and sighing, sitting down next to Harley, where Peter was a moment ago. 

“You know this would happen, we all gave you a warning that he had work still and couldn’t take a vacation for you.” Steve said softly, aware of how sensitive the subject was, but also so that Harley knew not to get selfish and upset. 

He was upset, but Steve was right and he knew it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t have to hurt still. 

“I know” he sighed. “He’s probably going to be in there for a while... maybe we should see the kingdom another time, let Peter think and do his job.” He hummed, Steve giving a thin lined smile and nodding. 

“That sounds good. Would you like me to escort you to your guest bedroom?” He offered, Harley shaking his head no. 

“No I’m ok. Thank you though. Sleep well.” Harley said, Steve nodding and getting up, disappearing down the hall and out of sight, leaving Harley alone. 

He sighed, turned his head to look out the window. It was dark now, and the kingdom was lit up just as bright as the day. “The kingdom that never sleeps”, an expression he’s heard many times, but now really understood it. It was bright, gorgeous with the artificial light on, illuminating the whole area. One could probably be up till four am and not realize it was the middle of the night, thinking they had hours to go still before they should go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should have said this in previous chapters, and if I did, oops I forgot sorry, but if you have any ideas or wants for this just leave a comment! I'm open to ideas for them, especially since a date is approaching again and I will surely need ideas for them ;)
> 
> Oh, also, I'm going back and editing some of the previous chapters, fixing some spelling mistakes and changing a few details. Nothing too different that if you are reading this as I post, you don't have to go back and re-read it or anything haha.   
> (I also may have added some tag's, if you want an idea of what is to come ;) )


	13. Troubling News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's POV for this chapter

(Peter’s POV)

Harley had fallen asleep on the couch, Peter knowing this when he came out of the unprompted meeting and seeing the other dozed off. It was cute, and maybe a little creepy for Peter to be staring, but it was a nice sight, one that let him relax and forget about his current situation for a moment or two.

He let out a small sigh, knowing he could easily go to bed, or wake Harley up and they both do, but why would he disturb Harleys slumber to move places to go and sleep, or why would he go to his own room when the other was out here, alone? Peter tip toed to the couch, grabbing a blanket and gently laying down next to Harley. He stirred some in his sleep, but never woke up. Even when Peter draped a blanket over them, cuddled close together on the sofa. He sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a breath. One that smelled of Harley, and lulled him to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a hand in his hair, running softly through the curls. Blinking his eyes open, Peter glanced up, noticing Harley was awake, staring ahead to the view of the kingdom, but looking down and meeting Peter’s eyes when he felt the other move. They smiled softly at each other, no words needed to know that they both liked this, liked waking up this way. 

“Morning darling” Harley murmured, and Peter chuckled the smallest bit, sitting up some.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” “Fine. Better when you came out here” Harley said, Peter blushing the smallest bit. 

“Dork” He teased Harley, nudging the others arm as they laughed. 

Their laughter died down when Steve came in, not fully stopping but not as loud as it was a moment before. Though Peter’s reasoning was more serious, knowing the information he got last night could affect Steve personally. Information that was helpful but.. painful as well. “Captain Rogers.. can you do me a favor?” Peter asked, sitting up taller in his seat, shoulders straightening up. 

The man nodded, at full attention and clearly seeing the other sit up taller, not as care free as he was a moment ago. “Yes my prince?”

“You.. you fought in the war prior, the one my father oversaw, correct?” Peter firstly said, and Steve stood up taller too, nodding his head as he walked over, sat opposite of the two. 

Peter saw in the corner of his eye Harley raise an eye, curious and now sitting up as well, wondering what was happening and why Peter was bringing up Steve’s past and a past war. “And that war, that was when Hydra attacked. And you went to Germany, fought them one on one?”“Yes.. my prince why do you need to know this? That was over thirty years ago.” Steve said, but the way his face fell some and a small bit of fear flickering in showed Peter the man was getting why now Peter was asking. “Don’t tell me that this is.. that these attacks, that they are Hydra?”Peter bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. “I’m afraid so. We captured an assassin last night and learned he was hired by the terrorist group, and it’s why I was suddenly pulled into a meeting last night, I'm sorry again for that-“

“Don’t be.” Harley said, not letting Peter apologize for doing his job, keeping his kingdom safe. “So this group, Hydra, they have been underground, still plotting attacks years after the war has ended?” “As far as we know, yes. I think they never fell back then, just went into secret and have been staying quiet till they saw a good moment to strike once again.” Peter sighed, letting his shoulders fall for one moment. Before he looked up, locked eyes with Steve and frowned, sitting up taller. 

“Captain. I know this is.. going to be hard but.. can you please tell me what happened when you were in Germany? Any intel or signs of them continuing this work, any bases that might still be there?” Peter asked, not wanting to press the man, but he had to. Steve was close, someone his father trusted and that Tony, his soon to be father in law, and someone Harley trusted closely. He had to know some things, remember them deep down even after all these years. 

“Well um.. I can’t remember too much. I remember I fought some men on a train, I remember they had a base in the mountain but other than that I’m sorry but I can’t help you” Steve frowned, letting his shoulders drop.

Peter nodded, the frown on his face growing deeper, knowing what he had to ask next, knowing information on Steve that the other didn’t know he knew. It hurt, knowing this, and having to be the one to tell him.

“Do you.. know the name James Buchanan Barnes?” Peter slowly asked, cautious with this now, knowing that that name Steve knew, but wanted to see how he reacted. And based on seeing the others eyes soften, shoulders tense and body rigid as he nodded a yes, Peter was correct that they were close. “You were close?”“He was my best friend.” Steve said, voice soft, quieter then it had been a moment ago. “We grew up together, did everything together. I watched… I couldn’t save him. He died fighting Hydra.” Peter bit his lip, sighing and lowering his head. “No.. no he didn’t” He softy said, quiet, almost a whisper. 

“What?”

“No he um.. The man. The assassin we caught last night, the Winter Soldier, he.. he is your friend, Mr. Barnes” Peter got out, looking up slowly. 

Both Harley and Steve were silent, shocked by this news, frozen in place. “We did a DNA test, wanted to track down where he was from and.. was surprised to find out he was from Brooklyn. And after looking up his transcripts we learned he was in the army, fought in the war before and has been MIA since, presumed dead.” Peter went on, letting his hand be held as Harley took it. “Captain I.. I’m sorry but.. he’s been highjacked, tortured and manipulated by Hydra and I believe to kill all.”“No” Steve said, soft but firm. “No he.. no Bucky wouldn’t do that. Not willingly.” He said, getting up and crossing the room, looking out the window. “I mean it doesn’t make sense. Why would they highjack his mind?” “He’s from here” Harley said, all of them turning to the other. “You said it yourself, he was your best friend. You grew up together, he knows the kingdom well. Manipulating someone on the inside and making them do as you are told is much easier than getting all the information and hoping you are right.” 

And Harley was right, that was the same hunch Peter’s men thought, that the general said last night. That Bucky, he was tortured into control, brainwashed and didn’t know what he was doing but listening to every command. That he was no longer the same man before, not one loving his kingdom but wanting to destroy it from the inside out. He knew where nobles lived, knew where secret bunkers were. It’s how the first attacks four months ago came, knew where to strike to show how powerful and how much alive Hydra was. 

“Where is Bucky now?” Steve asked, turning away again to look out the window.   
“I.. don’t know”“What?! You tell me that he is alive, my friend for all these years has been alive and tortured and you won’t tell me where he is?” Steve said, voice hot in anger as he turned around, expression softening when he saw both the prince’s shiver back in fear. “I’m sorry. I got worked up. I just.. it’s hard to process”Peter and Harley both nodded some. “I get that. And I am sorry. But the general wouldn’t tell me last night. I’m not a king yet so I don’t have full clearance over everything, even though I am basically running this war” Peter rolled his eyes with a huff, clearly annoyed how even in a time of crisis, his counsel and others were still treating him like a child. “All I know is that he is locked up in one of our facilities. I don’t know which one, but I can send you and some of my guards to them if you are that curious, see If you can learn anything I can’t”

“That.. would be wonderful. Thank you your majesty.” Steve said, bowing a small bit. 

Peter nodded his head, getting up and walking down the hall, Steve following him. He found a guard, instructing the man take Captain Rogers to all the secure prisons in the city to be sure for safety protocols. He nodded, them leaving and doing so as Peter sighed, walking back into the living room to see Harley looking at him, watching with a worried eye.

“You wanna go and do something so I don’t have to think about war right now?” Peter asked, Harley nodding quickly, getting up and rushing over to the others side, pulling him in for a quick hug that Peter melted in.

It is how they made it here, after some quick showers and getting changed, in the streets of Queens, walking along the sidewalk as a breeze flew by through their hair. It was sunnier today, but not enough to warrant sunglasses, nor a jacket. Though Harley did wear one, commenting how cold it was while Peter laughed, teasing him once again for being such a southern boy.

“Hey! You like this southern boy” Harley winked at him.

“Sadly I do” Peter teased back with a smile. He leaned in, taking a hold of Harleys hand, glad when the other intertwined his fingers and held them close together. 

“So. What do you want to see first?” Peter asked, glancing around their surroundings, taking a look over to see Harley doing the same. 

“Anything you want really” He said, smiling as Peter smiled back.

He had the perfect idea of where to take Harley, what to show him and how to spend these few hours together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like angst and adding drama by putting Bucky in? Yes. Will I regret this later when I have to keep a plot and figure out how to handle this? most likely but that is a future problem. 
> 
> Let me know any places in NYC you wanna see them go to or that you think would be a cute date place for them.


End file.
